Wrecking Ball
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Eles iriam destruir tudo em seu caminho. Tudo! - Daryl/Beth/Merle
1. Prólogo

**N.A.:** REPOSTANDO!

 _Quem me conhece bem sabe que eu não tenho um problema, eu tenho vários, e essa fic comprova mais um pouco isso. Eu tive o plot, perguntei-me se queria novamente aprofundar-me em um trio, e se queria ultrapassar o que já fiz com relação a esse tipo de relacionamento. Afinal, já trabalhei isso em Harry Potter, em Twilight e agora farei isso aqui._

 _Não é promessa de que vai deixar de ser igual a alguma de minhas fics, mas ao menos vou tentar deixar bem mais trabalhado, ok?_

 _Sem betagem, sorry! Li o capítulo algumas vezes para tirar os piores erros, mas vocês sabem, né?!_

 **Nada disso me pertence, apenas o plot. Usei o nome de uma música da Miley Cyrus. Não que eu goste da cantora, ou da música, mas achei que o nome encaixava como uma luva. Agradeço Kirkman ou não teríamos TWD pra brincar, e AMC pelo Daryl e Merle!**

 _Boa leitura, povo!_

 **Wrecking Ball**

 **Prólogo**

Era um constante barulho de explosão. Um constante barulho de tiro. E mesmo que já tivesse visto e ouvido tudo isso antes, parecia mais alto, mais real. Abaixou a cabeça novamente ouvindo Maggie gritar seu nome. Respirou fundo olhando devagar por alguns buracos de bala feito no compensado. Eles estava partindo. Eles estavam deixando-a para trás. Viu Maggie segurar a barriga já proeminente, como escondendo-a e olhar para onde Beth estava, mas Glenn a arrastava rápido.

Pensou em gritar, mas então mais tiros. Mais tiros estouraram mais partes do compensado e Beth teve que esconder atrás do latão e atrás das madeiras. Não havia saída. Se Maggie e os outros ficassem por ela, a esperasse, morreriam. Encostou-se o máximo que podia na parede, vendo o corpo de alguns homens de Woodbury a sua frente, sangue escorrendo de suas feridas. Sabia que Maggie veria aquilo e pensaria ser dela. Precisava que ela acreditasse que estava morta e fosse embora.

Ouviu quando os pneus do carro cantaram e os homens atiraram contra o carro. Mas Beth vira, vira que o carro saíra ileso, escapara e levara todos. Respirou fundo. Lembrou-se de que nem todos haviam saído dali, Merle e Daryl não estavam ali na hora do ataque. Eles estavam atrás do Governador, e com certeza já estavam mortos se o ataque ainda acontecera. Daryl nunca deixaria isso acontecer se estivesse vivo.

Apoiou-se na parede, ouvindo apenas dois passos arrastados perto de onde estava. Temeu que fosse encontrada e o que aqueles homens poderiam lhe fazer. Mas então, sabia exatamente o que fazer. Tinha que ter coragem. Salvara a vida de Maggie, não deixaria que lhe tirasse a vida e não visse seu sobrinho nascer. Respirou fundo e moveu-se, olhando para cima, vendo apenas a noite chegando. Fechou os olhos e apurou os ouvidos, prestando atenção em qualquer som ao seu redor. Beth sabia que precisava ser forte. Precisava sobreviver. E precisava lutar se quisesse ver sua família novamente.

Ouviu novamente os passos próximos de si e abriu os olhos, vendo que precisaria da arma do homem caído perto de si. Engatinhou tremendo até ali. O medo era visível em suas mãos que tremiam a todo momento. Soltou a arma da mão do homem, vendo que ele tinha várias perfurações no corpo, mas nenhuma na cabeça. Arrastou-se novamente para o canto, sabendo que logo ele voltaria. Logo ele seria um daqueles monstros e ela teria que matá-lo.

Começou a chorar. Se atirasse no homem que voltaria, chamaria a atenção dos homens do Governador. Se atirasse nos homens do Governador, poderia não ter balas para aquele homem. Lágrimas quentes riscavam seu rosto e Beth fez algo que não lembrava-se de fazer há alguns dias: rezou. Rezou e pediu para que algum anjo a salvasse.

* * *

Não achava que já havia corrido tanto em toda sua vida. Parecia que estava correndo há horas. Horas e horas de uma corrida que parecia deixá-lo ainda mais longe de seu destino. Olhou para trás vendo Merle correr atrás de si, os olhos cansados, o corpo curvados, sangue pingando da lâmina, o braço vermelho sangue. Virou-se novamente quando viu por detrás das árvores a fumaça negra que subia em direção as nuvens. Por um momento Daryl sentiu todo seu corpo travar. Mas então correu mais. Veria o ombro baleado de Merle depois, pararia para recuperar o fôlego depois, agora tinha que ir atrás do restante de sua família. Tinha que ajuda-los.

Passou pelos portões encontrando corpos para todos os lados. Queria acreditar que nenhum daqueles corpos eram dos seus. Aproximou-se e viu que não eram. Nenhum daqueles era de sua família. Nenhum daqueles corpos pertencia a sua família, mas isso apenas significava duas coisas. Ou eles estavam mortos, ou eles haviam sido levados.

Balançou a cabeça enquanto apoiava as mãos nos joelhos, os pulmões ardiam. Precisava continuar, precisava procurar vestígios de luta, vestígios de quem fora levado a força. Precisava saber quem fora perdido e quem ele precisaria buscar. Rodou alguns passos, e então decidiu parar. Algumas partes estavam cravejadas de bela. Alguns corpos dos errantes ainda debatiam-se no chão. Matou alguns e então ouviu. A respiração era fraca, como que querendo não ser notada. Ouviu a arma ser engatilhada e virou-se a tempo de uma arma ser apontada para sua cabeça. Abaixou-se e levantou o arco.

"Beth!"

Seu grito chamou atenção de Merle, que veio correndo do portão, uma arma levantada, a lâmina suja de sangue pronta. Viu que a menina abaixava a arma rápido, saindo de detrás do compensado e latões. Olhou para ela, vendo-a chorando e tremendo. Ela era instintiva. Jogou os braços ao redor de sua cintura, sabendo que ele a protegeria.

"O que houve?"

"Eles… eles foram embora." Não queria sofrer por isso, não mais. Daryl estava ali. E se ele estava ali, tudo ficaria bem. "Eles… Maggie está grávida. Eles acharam que eu tinha morrido. Mas o compensado e os latões me ajudaram."

Daryl olhou do local em que Beth estivera. Buracos de bala haviam perfurado tudo, haviam deixado tudo parecendo um queijo suíço. E mesmo assim, ela estava ali, sem um único buraco de bala.

"Bem, menina, agradeça seu Deus, porque você não virou uma paneira por sorte."

Merle aproximou-se ao ver que a garota não soltava Daryl, e que seu irmão não parecia importar-se com aquilo. Observou-o mira-la atentamente, olhando em seus olhos.

"Viu para que direção eles foram?" Beth negou, os olhos começando a encher de lágrimas.

"Só que eles conseguiram escapar. Eles já devem estar longe. Não sei se fiquei muito tempo aqui. Perdi… noção." Respirou fundo soltando Daryl e afastando-se. "Pareceu pouco, mas… não sei. Sei que todos eles conseguiram escapar."

Daryl assentiu. Era como ouvir a melhor notícia do mundo. Todos eles estavam em fuga. Era melhor que estivessem separados e vivos, do que juntos e mortos. Os encontraria, era o que fazia de melhor. Não deixaria sua família. Eles estavam vivos.

* * *

Nunca chorara em toda sua vida como estava agora. Não queria pensar no que acontecera a ela, mas era inevitável. Vira o local onde ela estava ser atingido por tantos disparos, por tantas balas. Vira o local onde Beth havia se escondido ser alvejado e não vira movimento, não ouvira pedido de ajuda. Sua irmã mais nova estava morta. Sua irmã mais nova não havia resistido. Apoiou a cabeça para trás, encontando-a no apoio do banco. Glenn dirigia rápido, ouvia os outros carros atrás deles.

Não sabiam para onde iriam, não sabiam o que fazer agora que haviam perdido dois dos seus. Apenas queria chorar. Queria apenas que Beth pudesse ter sido salva. Seu pai deveria estar inconsolavel. Perder a filha mais nova, não poder fazer nada para ajudá-la. Maggie alisou a barriga e respirou fundo. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer agora, apenas pedir para Deus que um dos tiros tivesse acertado Beth na cabeça, e que ela não pudesse transformar-se naqueles monstros. Que ela tivesse morrido, e ficasse daquele modo.


	2. Chapter 1

**N.A.:** REPOSTANDO!

 _Ok, eu achei que deveria no mínimo jogar um aviso aqui:_

 **Essa fic é baseada em sentimentos, OU SEJA, não só sentimentos bonitos, amor e fluffy. Não, aqui vamos ver pensamentos cruéis, obscuros, depressivos, tensos, safados, perversos, novos, velhos e tudo mais.**

 **Não vou me desculpar pelas palavras aqui, OU SEJA, vou colocar palavrões, coisas obscenas - afinal estamos lidando com Merle Dixon - e alguns assuntos um pouco mais pesados.**

 **Não acredito que seja bom que você que não está acostumado com a ideia de um trio ou de pensar nisso de uma forma que seja concebível, continue. Eu vou tratar de um relacionamento a três, OU SEJA, 3 pessoas se envolvendo e fazendo sexo. Sim, a Beth é virgem e isso vai colocar várias coisas em pauta.**

 **Avisos dados, acho que dá pra voltar pra fic de forma normal.**

 _Sem betagem, sorry! Li o capítulo algumas vezes para tirar os piores erros, mas vocês sabem, né?!_

 **Nada disso me pertence, apenas o plot. Agradeço Kirkman ou não teríamos TWD pra brincar, e AMC pelo Daryl e Merle!**

 _Boa leitura, povo!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Ele havia pedido que tomasse cuidado, por isso sua arma estava destravada. Observava cada pequeno movimento, cada pequeno som. Tinha certeza de que ele e Merle estavam do lado de fora da prisão, e que se houvesse som ali, seria de um intruso. Fosse um morto, fosse um vivo. Tremia. Seus olhos ardiam com a vontade de chorar. Mas não o faria.

Pegaria as coisas necessárias para que pudessem ir embora, para que pudessem começar a procurar por todos. Apenas, precisavam sair dali. A prisão havia virado um enorme alvo. Tudo que poderia ser atraído para ali, seria. Entrou correndo pelo bloco de celas e viu que tudo estava revirado. Entrou em quase todas, achando apenas o necessário por hora. Daryl havia dito que voltariam, mas que deveriam levar o máximo que pudessem. Vira que Merle Dixon estava ferido, e que Daryl tinha sangue nas mãos.

Entrou na cela de seu pai, pegando o pequeno kit médio que ele tinha escondido. Sabia que seria necessário. Mesmo que os ferimentos não fossem extensos, eles poderiam precisar em algum momento. Jogou tudo dentro de uma mochila de lona, sabendo que ficaria pesada. Mas precisava levar o máximo de coisa que pudesse. Ouviu ao longe um ronco de motor. Reconheceu como sendo a moto de Daryl. Aquele era o aviso para ela de que deveria voltar para o lado de fora.

Olhou para as outras celas que ainda não conseguira chegar. Balançou a cabeça, puxando algumas blusas de frio de detentos, jogando-as dentro da mochila e começou a sair da cela. Arrastava com certa dificuldade a mochila com uma mão enquanto a outra segurava a arma com firmeza. Não que soubesse atirar com uma mão apenas, mas tentaria, faria o possível. Se sobrevivera ao que havia acontecido, poderia tentar salvar-se mais uma vez.

Lágrimas embaçaram sua visão, mas continuou a andar rapidamente para fora da prisão, querendo sair daquele local que havia sido sua casa por algum tempo. Mas por motivos que o novo mundo trazia para dentro das pessoas, um novo mau corroendo a alma humana, aquele havia tornado-se o túmulo de alguns amigos, de algumas pessoas, tornado-se um lugar hostil.

Achou Daryl na moto, os olhos varrendo todos os lados da prisão. Procurou debilmente por Merle, apenas para vê-lo chegar com uma velha caminhonete, qual ela não lembrava-se de ser deles.

"Essa tem gasolina para rodar algum tempo."

Merle disse descendo da caminhonete, olhando para Daryl, que desligava a moto. Olhou para Beth e sorriu de lado.

"Garotinha, se tremer mais um pouco, vai atirar no próprio pé."

Soltou a mala no chão, quase derrubando-a no pé dele. Olhou Daryl e seguiu para a porta do passageiro da caminhonete. Merle riu e Daryl apenas observou Beth. Ela havia colocado a trava de segurança na arma, deixando-a na cintura, próxima da mão. Algo havia quebrado dentro dela e Daryl conseguira ver isso assim que a olhara nos olhos. Ela ainda chorava, via as marcas de lágrimas recentes no rosto dela, mas ali havia algo mais. Ali havia algo que dizia que ela havia mudado naquelas horas sozinha.

Olhou-a entrar na caminhonete, os pés no painel, os olhos fechados, os braços cruzados. Aquela garotinha de antes havia ficado com a escolha de morrer ou morrer. E de algum modo, sobrevivera. Aquela garotinha tinha uma arma para duas escolhas: atirar e matar, ou se matar. Daryl tinha medo de que ela ainda fosse escolher a segunda.

"Vamos rodar um pouco apenas. Voltamos amanhã para pegar algumas coisas." Viu o irmão assentir olhando para Beth no banco do passageiro. "Não pense, Merle."

Merle riu enquanto virava para olhar para o irmão.

"Pensar o que, irmãozinho?" Viu Daryl balançar a cabeça e pegar a mochila de lona que ela havia pego de dentro da prisão. "Só porque vou ficar com ela na caminhonete e você sozinho na moto?"

"Ela é uma criança, Merle."

"Não de onde eu vejo."

Daryl queria arrebentar Merle. Mas sabia que de nada adiantaria discutir ou conversar. Merle não era como os outros. Ele não entenderia como Beth estava naquele momento. Não adiantaria tentar colocar algum tipo de sentido em sua mente.

"Ela tem uma arma."

Foi a única coisa que disse, e ouviu Merle rir. Sabia que Beth nunca atiraria nele, mas ele não sabia disso. Deixaria que Merle tentasse algo. Ele já estava ferido e poderia ficar mais.

* * *

Beth ouvira Merle e Daryl conversando fora da caminhonete e ouvira Daryl dizendo que ela era uma criança. Ouvira o que Merle dissera. Balançou a cabeça. Merle era totalmente diferente de Daryl. Ele era vulgar, sem educação, grosso. Mas não podia negar que era um excelente soldado, um guerreiro. Assim como Daryl.

Viu-o entrar na caminhonete e olhou-o. Ele estava sério, e antes de ligar o veículo, olhou-a, como se esperasse que ela dissesse algo. Beth sentia a força do olhar dele, era como se exigisse algo. Algo que Beth não sabia o que era, e a fazia querer chorar. Sentiu que seu corpo começava a tremer. Todas suas terminações nervosas estavam tremendo. O peso do olhar dele era imenso. Sua respiração parecia cortada como faca, machucava. Seu coração apertava-se dentro do peito, como uma mão a fechar-se sobre o órgão.

Lágrimas quentes desciam por seu rosto, sentia-as como pequenos cortes em suas bochechas. Seus dedos estavam tão fechados em punhos que apenas percebeu que cortava a palma de sua mão quando ele olhou naquela direção.

"Eles… eles me deixaram."

Merle semi-cerrou os olhos. Os olhos dele eram como os de Daryl. Frios, quentes, de duas cores diferentes, misturadas. Tinham o peso do mundo e não ligavam para nada. Os homens forjados do fogo, mas mais vulneráveis e suscetíveis que qualquer um.

"Eu também deixaria."

Ela sabia disso. Ela conseguia ver isso em seus olhos. Era uma realidade. Assentiu, passando a mão no rosto, limpando as lágrimas. Ele estava certo. Ela teria de deixar fosse quem fosse para trás.

"Eu… também te deixaria para trás."

Merle riu enquanto ligava a caminhonete e começava a rodar com ela para fora da prisão.

"Garotinha, qualquer um deles me deixaria para trás… menos você e Daryl."

Merle sentiu que ela o olhava, como se tentasse entendê-lo. Sentia o peso dos olhos azuis dela em si. E era engraçado. Seu braços doíam, principalmente o que havia sido atingido. O sangue parara de escorrer, mas ainda ensopava o pano qual tinha usado como atadura provisória. Sabia que teria que fechar a ferida, aquilo poderia infeccionar e virar uma merda enorme.

O barulho da moto atrás da caminhonete era reconfortante para seus ouvidos, o pensamento de que estava reunido a seu irmão também. Mas então lhe vinha o pensamento de que Daryl tinha uma nova família também. De que ele faria o inferno para revê-los, para reuni-los, e Merle não sabia como seria essa nova reunião. Dirigiu não muito rápido, querendo achar um lugar para a noite, para fazer exatamente o que Daryl havia dito. Passar a noite em outro lugar, voltar, pegar o que restava e desaparecer.

Não havia motivo algum para que ficassem ali, eles precisavam sair da rota do Governador. Precisavam se certificar de que poderiam se defender. Deveriam se certificar de que poderiam ao menos dormir uma noite tranquila, para então começar novamente com a Guerra. Por aquilo era Guerra. Aquilo era morte.

* * *

Quando o movimento do carro cessou por completo, Beth abriu os olhos, levantando a cabeça que não havia lembrado de ter abaixado e sentiu todo os músculos de seu pescoço arderem. A primeira coisa que viu foram os olhos de Daryl a mira-la do outro lado do vidro, os olhos sérios. Bocejou e esfregou o rosto com as mãos, olhando para o lado e vendo Merle descer do veículo, os olhos observando o terreno ao redor.

Desceu devagar, a lua já mais alta do que lembrava-se, as estrelas brilhavam estranhas, quase sem brilho algum. Sabia o que era aquilo. Frio. O frio estava chegando, o frio estava presente, e os acertaria com força. Cada ano mais forte, cada ano mais violento. Passou as mãos pelos braços, um pequena loja de conveniência parcialmente destruída encontrava-se à direita da rodovia.

"Aqui." Daryl disse para Merle, que assentiu, ainda observando tudo ao redor. Beth puxou uma mochila de dentro da caminhonete, puxando sua arma da cintura, indo na direção de Daryl.

"Está ferido?" Seus olhos azuis bateram de encontro aos olhos sérios dele, que negou com a cabeça e ela afastou-se. Parou próxima a Merle, que mirava-a com divertimento. "Vou precisar de luz para fechar esse ferimento, mas… consigo fazer isso."

"Garotinha, quem te contou que eu quero sua ajuda?" Perguntou rindo. Viu-a virar-se, soltando a trava da arma desajeitadamente e seguindo para a pequena loja.

"Não foi uma pergunta."

Daryl viu. Daryl viu no modo como ela parecia distante, no modo com ela parecia prestes a quebrar, que Bethanie nunca mais seria a mesma. Algo havia mudado a garota de belas canções e sorrisos doces em… bom, naquela garota. Viu Merle rir da resposta dela, mas ele não a conhecia. Ele não sabia quem e como Beth era. Ele não a conhecera antes daquele episódio, e agora Daryl sentia que também não a conhecia.

Viu que ela olhava para os lados, com a arma na mão, observando os cantos da pequena loja. A postura toda errada, a mochila atrapalhando caso ela precisasse atirar, a mente não estava focada no que tinha que fazer. Ela precisava de treinamento. Ela precisava saber se defender direito, caso ficasse sozinha, sabia que ela morreria em pouco tempo. Precisava ensinar as coisas para ela, não queria ter que preocupar-se com mais uma coisa enquanto estava em fuga do Governador e atrás dos outros. Levantou a besta, seus passos rápidos atrás dela, chamando sua atenção.

"Desse jeito vai levar um tiro ou ser mordida. Fique atrás."

Passou a frente dela, ouvindo-a ficar para trás, como se tivesse parado. Olhou por cima de seu ombro, vendo-a lhe mirando sem expressão.

"Não vou morrer."

"Não tenha tanta certeza disso, garota."

Merle disse vendo a expressão séria do seu irmão mais novo. Riu disso, seguindo para a loja, tomando todo o cuidado necessário enquanto entrava. Não levaram muito tempo para limpar um pequeno quarto de manutenção ao fundos, barricando a porta, e deixado um espaço feito pela lâmina de Merle na porta, para que pudessem vigiar o lado de fora.

Beth encostou-se na parede com a grande janela acima de sua cabeça, a luz da lua já estava alta e dava uma boa iluminação. Colocou os joelhos no chão, pegando duas pequenas garrafas de dentro de uma pequena maleta no kit médico. Uma delas era água, na outra vodca. Olhou para Merle, para encontrá-lo, e viu que ele observava pelo buraco na porta, como que buscando algo do lado de fora do quarto de manutenção. Olhou Daryl, que empurrava algumas latas e caixas das prateleiras para o lado, procurando por algo. Virou-se para Merle enquanto separava algumas gazes e uma agulha.

"Merle."

Olhou por cima do próprio ombro, vendo a garota de joelhos no chão, as mãos nas coxas, os olhos observando-o de forma apática. Merle já vira aquela expressão antes em prostitutas que se desligavam para poderem trabalhar. Que pareciam bonecas no modo automático, desligando o cérebro, deixando que o corpo ficasse no comando, evitando algum trauma.

"Já disse que não preciso de ajuda."

Voltou a olhar para fora do quarto, ouvindo cada som que havia do lado de fora. Mas não havia nada. Apenas o som do vento forte da noite a entrar pelas partes destruídas da pequena loja.

"Não foi..." Ouviu-a começar, olhou-a novamente, dessa vez virando-se para observa-la. Cruzou os braços na frente do peito, seus olhos maliciosos descendo por todo o corpo de Beth. Viu seu irmão balançar a cabeça.

"O que, irmãozinho?"

"Já lhe disse o que."

"Se me deixar fechar o ferimento, não peço para que pare quando começar a falar sobre mim… ou comigo." E olhos azuis faiscaram de certeza. Beth sabia que Merle era um homem bruto, movido a incentivos sujos. Ali estava um que ela tinha certeza que ele não iria recusar. Merle gostava demais do som da própria voz.

Viu-o erguer a sobrancelha e Daryl olha-la como se não entendesse. Mas então viu que mesmo antes que ele falasse, já havia aceitado. Merle aproximou-se dela, olhando-a de cima, como o predador que era. Daryl apenas observava, se Merle passasse dos limites, ele diria algo. Apesar de que Beth não parecia importar-se muito, e mesmo se se importasse, ela poderia fazer algo, já que estava com aquelas declarações.

"Pois bem, Cachinhos Dourados, comece a me remendar."

Beth não esperou que ele falasse algo mais, retirou a atadura improvisada e viu onde a bala havia atravessado. Não levaria muito tempo, mas seria necessário limpar, costurar e colocar novamente uma atadura, e a parte mais difícil, imobilizar por algum tempo. Pois ela sabia que Merle Dixon não colaboraria.

Após vinte minutos de palavrões, provocações e olhares sujos, Merle viu-se livre de Beth, e afastou-se dela, olhando-a de cima.

"Deveria usar essa mão para outros bens, garota."

"Merle!" Daryl disse em aviso, mas o mais velho não ligou, apenas riu do tom vermelho que o rosto de Beth havia se tornado.

O silêncio preencheu o cômodo quando Merle ficou a escutar o que passava-se atrás da porta, Daryl atento a qualquer som do lado de fora da loja e Beth a ouvir suas respirações baixas.

"Eles… eles vieram rápido." Começou e nem ao menos tinha se dado conta que estava falando, apenas quando viu Daryl e Merle observando-a atentos. "O Governador gritava… que vocês estavam mortos… que nossa esperança estava acabada…" Engoliu em seco, molhando os lábios ressecados com a ponta da língua. "Todos correram, todos eles conseguiram ir para o mesmo lado… mas eu sabia que precisavam de uma distração ou… eu não podia deixar que Maggie grávida e Judith tão pequena… eu não…"

"Chorar não vai fazer ninguém voltar." Merle disse baixo, como que não querendo realmente dizer aquilo. Olhou-o nos olhos, vendo-o ainda sorrir do modo malicioso, mas um sorriso que não mais alcançava seus olhos.

"Eu sei."

Limpou seu rosto, pegando a arma da cintura e seguindo para perto de Daryl, olhando-o de baixo. Os olhos claros dele lhe miravam sérios, a besta na mão pronta para atirar no mínimo movimento suspeito.

"O que faremos agora?"

Os olhos verdes de Beth miravam-no com tamanha intensidade. E para ele, aquilo era o bastante por um dia.

"Durma."

Assentiu para Merle e saiu de onde estavam, puxando a porta do quarto de manutenção com força excessiva, precisava sair de perto de Beth e de tudo que ela lhe contara. De tudo que ela lhe fazia lembrar. _Carol, Judith, Rick, Gleen, Maggie, Hershel, Carl e Michonne._ Onde eles estariam? Estariam bem? Sua família estaria viva? Chutou uma parede próxima, ouvindo o som abafado de cimento velho e destruído por fogo rachar, ceder a pressão e impacto. Chutou-o novamente e novamente até que havia apenas tijolos quebrados e pó.

Odiava-se por não ter estado presente quando eles precisavam. Odiava-se por não conseguir eliminar de uma vez por todas o Governador, libertá-los dessa ameaça. Odiava o fato de que Beth, a mais fraca, o elo mais improvável estava ali. E sabia, sabia bem que Merle a quebraria. Sabia bem que se ela não endurecesse logo, se o mundo não a matasse, Merle daria conta do recado. E sem tocá-la.

* * *

"Acho que isso é… suficiente, não?"

Beth perguntou, olhando para a Bíblia de seu pai, arrumando-a novamente na mesa onde fizeram tantas refeições nas últimas semanas. Havia uma passagem e Beth marcara-a de forma discreta para que apenas alguém que soubesse o que procurava, encontrar. Falava sobre um riacho, e há quase cinco horas de viagem havia um riacho. Seguiriam para lá, esperariam alguns dias. Caso Rick voltasse para a prisão e achasse o recado, se encontrariam ali. Caso não, deixariam um recado no riacho e começariam a procurá-los. Precisavam se reunir.

Daryl aproximou-se por trás dela, olhando por cima de seu ombro. Ela cheirava a sabonete e os cabelos ainda estavam molhados, pingando e molhando os ombros. Observou a Bíblia aberta e assentiu, jogando a tira da besta no ombro, as mãos livres puxando duas mochilas do chão.

"Pegou tudo que precisava para o frio?"

Viu-a assentir, olhando para a mesa uma última vez antes de começar a segui-lo com uma mochila de previsões. O frio estava começando a cercar a prisão. Via na pele arrepiada dela, via no modo como as unhas dela estava arroxeadas. Via como sua própria pele arrepiava-se fracamente com o vento gelado e cortante que fazia nos corredores. Logo o frio acertaria aquela parte do país e nada poderia para-lo. Nada poderia impedi-lo de levar mais algumas vidas de sobreviventes.

Beth seguiu com Daryl para fora da prisão, o vento gelado daquela manhã batendo em seu rosto. O banho frio que tomara apenas ajudara a deixa-la com mais frio ainda. Mas precisava daquele banho, precisava lavar-se. Dormira no meio de tanta poeira, sujeira e coisas velhas que considerava um milagre não ter espirrado e tossido a noite toda.

Jogou a mochila na parte de dentro da caminhonete e viu Merle aproximar-se deles, a lâmina brilhando no sol fraco de modo estranho, cheia de sangue.

"Alguns amigos estavam passeando." Beth odiava o sorriso maldoso dele.

Merle Dixon era frio e vulgar, mas ela o odiava quando ele era cruel. E era cruel sem ter a mínima necessidade de ser. Apoiou-se na caminhonete, olhando os irmãos de costas para si, conversando. Como poderiam ser tão diferentes? Como eles teriam crescido? O que havia acontecido em suas vidas para que quando o mundo começasse a acabar, eles fossem exatamente o que as pessoas precisavam?

Estremeceu e puxou mais o casaco no corpo. Seria necessário seguirem rápido para o riacho, logo o sol começaria a sumir, a luz ficaria precária e estariam sozinhos, sem proteção a noite, na estrada. Apenas pensar nisso Beth quis chorar. Pensar que os outros poderiam estar na mesma situação, que poderiam estar perdidos, sem nada, sem proteção, Judith com fome, Maggie com sede, os outros nervosos e com frio.

Balançou a cabeça. Se continuasse a pensar assim sofreria mais. Não. Precisava ser forte. Precisava ser forte e ajudar Daryl e Merle a achar sua família. Precisava deles e eles precisariam dela. Ela daria um jeito para que fosse alguém que eles precisavam. Aprenderia tudo que eles poderiam lhe ensinar. Aprenderia tudo que deveria aprender, seria uma deles. Seria o que deveria ser. O mundo não mais aceitava menininhas virgens de quase dezoito anos, filhas de fazendeiros que as protegera a vida toda, transformando-as em bonecas de porcelana. Não, o mundo queria Guerreiras. O mundo precisava de Guerreiras. E não havia nada que Beth pudesse fazer sem ser aceitar e pedir que Daryl e Merle lhe ensinassem a ser assim.

Verde e azul encontraram azul claro quando ambos a olharam por cima dos ombros. E Beth viu que ali fundiam-se morte, dor, crueldade, malícia, violência e salvação escritas em cada linha traçada dos olhos de Merle e Daryl Dixon. Soube ali, nunca seria como eles, mas seria o mais próximo que pudesse de ser. O mais próximo que pudesse ser de alguém que eles confiariam, de alguém que eles também dependeriam, de alguém que eles amariam como família, como faziam um com o outro.

* * *

 _continua?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

O frio acertara a orla daquele riacho com força. Beth batia os dentes quando chegaram, a lua já estava alta, e seguiam tão devagar para não fazerem barulho desnecessário, que por vezes Beth encostava-se e apenas tremia esperando pelos próximos passos que poderia dar. Daryl ia à frente e Merle vinha mais atrás, parecendo mais e mais cansado a cada momento que passava. Sabia que eles estavam com fome, que as pequenas porções de carne seca que os três comeram no caminho, não alimentara nada nenhum deles.

Apesar de Beth não estar sentindo fome, sabia que eles estavam. Eles faziam tudo, eles eram os que mais se cansavam. Mordeu o lábio quando finalmente entraram na cabana, os olhos vasculhando pela noite a procura de algo que pudesse deixá-los em perigo. Mas Daryl nada disse e Merle verificou o local uma segunda vez e nada achou também.

"Acha… que eles vão aparecer... logo?"

Daryl olhou para Beth, vendo-a encolhida em um canto próximo a janela, os olhos brilhando no escuro da cabana, como um animal ferido que tentava escapar de um predador que não daria descanso até tê-lo sob os dentes. Deu de ombros, sem saber se ela tinha lhe visto ou não.

"Vou colocar luz aqui dentro, feche as duas janelas da frente e uma de trás."

Beth obedeceu ao comando de Daryl, enquanto Merle subia os dois degraus que levavam a cabana, tendo certeza de que não havia nada do lado de fora; ao menos o máximo que poderia vasculhar na noite que já cercava tudo.

"Momento certo para achar uma cama."

Beth e Daryl olharam para o que Merle olhava, e viram alguns pequenos e finos colchonetes empilhados ao canto. Poeira se acumulava por cima deles e pareciam tão velhos quanto a cabana. Foi quando Daryl moveu a chama presa dentro do lampião, que Beth conseguiu realmente ver o local. Era uma cabana de um cômodo amplo, que servia de quarto, sala, cozinha e para o banheiro, um espaço de metal mais ao canto, quase ao fundo, separado e precariamente dividido.

Era uma cabana rústica, feita totalmente de madeira, feita para apenas temporadas de caça. Haviam colchões, um armário de madeira, pia, mesa e duas cadeiras e um pequeno guarda-roupa. Nada mais. Aproximou-se do registro do cano que encenava um chuveiro e girou-o devagar, ouvindo a tubulação chiar, deixar escapar um gemido rouco e então água congelante desceu pelo cano, acertando seu braço descoberto previamente, caso algo assim acontecesse. Virou-se para Daryl e Merle, desligando a água e vendo que eles a olhavam incertos.

"Gosto de tomar banho todos os dias." Sua voz saiu baixa e incerta, dando de ombros.

Merle riu e aproximou-se dos pequenos colchonetes, olhando-os com atenção.

"Garota, se for tomar banho, me avise. Quero assistir na primeira fileira."

Merle viu que o rosto dela incendiou-se, e ele riu ainda mais. Era divertido demais provocá-la, principalmente porque ela não respondia. Ela havia feito aquele acordo. Aquela garota era presa fácil. Mas sua mente apenas fazia isso para fingir se distrair. Estava em alerta. Qualquer barulho ou movimento estranho, fosse onde fosse, lhe faria atacar. Sabia que Daryl também estava assim. O problema era que aquela garota não. Isso era um risco. Isso era um perigo. Ela não era forte, ela não estava pronta, ela não estava alerta, ela era um risco desnecessário.

"Vou colocar uma cortina aqui."

Riu ainda mais da resposta dela. Era necessário que ela ficasse dura, que ela ficasse pronta. Sabia bem que ela não duraria dez minutos sozinha, e que não seria suficiente para lhes dar cobertura caso algo acontecesse. Puxou três colchonetes para cada um, jogando-os de qualquer jeito no meio do cômodo, poeira grossa subindo pelo ar, fazendo com que todos tossissem por algum tempo.

"Pronto, donzelas, as camas estão prontas."

Daryl bateu seus colchonetes na parede do fundo e jogou-os ali mesmo, sentando-se ainda com a arma nas mãos. Viu Beth pegar os dela, jogando um grande lençol manchado que tirara da mochila por cima e deitar, sem se trocar, sem tirar os sapatos. Olhou Merle. Ele arrumava-se em outro canto da cabana, assim cada um estava em um canto, deixando apenas a parte em que ficava o banheiro, vazia. Era uma boa estratégia, cada um vigiaria uma ponta.

Respirou cansado. Beth não vigiaria nada, ela parecia já estar dormindo pesado. Olhou Merle, que estava sentado com a arma na mão e a lâmina descansando em sua perna.

"Ela precisa de treinamento."

"Ela precisa é de uma nova vida." Merle disse rindo, mas ficou sério logo após. Daryl sabia que ele estava considerando o que dissera. "Vai precisar de resistência primeiro. Qualquer vento derruba ela."

"Isso vai ser com você."

Merle coçou o queixo com a mão que segurava a arma. Não sabia bem o que teria que fazer, mas faria aquela garota virar um muro. Assentiu, olhando dela para seu irmão mais novo. Via o cansaço nos olhos dele.

"Durma, irmãozinho. Eu cuido da pequena."

"Cale a boca."

Porém, Merle viu que não foi necessário que falasse mais de uma vez. Poucos minutos após Daryl estava dormindo, a besta presa firmemente entre os dedos. Via como seu irmão era apegado aquelas pessoas, e que aquela menina parecia uma filha para ele. Daryl preocupava-se com ela. Observou-a. Sua mente viajou em tudo que poderia fazer com ela, e e em tudo que teria que fazer com ela. O pai dela havia a transformado em uma boneca de porcelana intocável, e eles teriam que tirar um soldado dali de dentro. Não seria fácil, mas ele faria. Ou a mataria no processo. O que viesse primeiro.

* * *

Acordou com o barulho de algo de metal próximo a sua cabeça, e então abriu os olhos apenas para ver uma lâmina a frente de seus olhos. Estava escuro, e agora uma mão segurava sua boca, um quadril fazia pressão em suas coxas, hálito quente acertava seu pescoço. Era isso, eles haviam lhe encontrado. Tentou mover-se, mas o peso do corpo daquele homem não deixava.

Olhou para o lado, vendo o corpo de Merle há alguns passos, sangue escorria pela boca dele, um tiro no peito abria-se horrivelmente. Desceu os olhos e viu Daryl observando-a. Os olhos deixavam lágrimas grosas escaparem e a boca movia-se como se ele tentasse respirar. Uma das mãos fora cortada, estava caída próxima ao corpo. Um corte deixava sangue escapar por sua garganta e ele a olhava como pedindo desculpas por não poder ajudá-la.

Soluçou. Sua respiração saia interrompida, o homem que a segurava não permitia que respirasse direito. Virou os olhos para o teto, a mão do homem que segurava sua boca, desceu, agarrou sua camiseta, levantando-a devagar e a boca dele encostou-se em seu ouvido, a voz baixa perto de si.

"Espero que eles tenham aproveitado esse seu corpo, garota. Não vai sobrar muito quando eu terminar com você."

Gritou alto. Beth não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Não conseguia entender como eles foram pegos desprevenidos. Como Daryl e Merle estavam mortos e agora ela seria… Não! Não conseguia nem ao menos pensar naquilo. Empurrou com os dois braços o corpo do homem, ouvindo-o rir e pouco se mover, não era forte, não saberia se livrar dele. O barulho de metal novamente perto de sua cabeça. O quadril dele forçava em sua perna, conseguia sentir a excitação dele em sua calça jeans. Sentiu asco, quis vomitar.

"Grite. Por favor, grite mais. Vai doer e eu vou adorar ouvir você chorar e gritar enquanto eu te foder." A língua dele correu sua bochecha e Beth quis gritar de raiva e impotência perante aquele abuso. "Em todos os buracos possíveis."

Beth juntou os lábios com força, mas a mão que segurava-a pelo ombro agora não soltava-a. Era forte, era grande e ela não conseguia escapar. Seu pé subiu até onde conseguiu, empurrando com força, mas mesmo assim não conseguia tirar o corpo do homem de cima do seu. Ele parecia preso em si.

"Beth!"

Fechou os olhos e abriu, a luz forte atingindo sua retina, contraindo-a e deixando momentaneamente cega. Levantou as mãos, o peso do homem não estava mais lá e conseguiu arrastar-se para o canto pelos cotovelos. Sua visão voltou aos poucos e conseguiu divisar Merle e Daryl próximos, olhando-a. Todo seu corpo tremia e ainda sentia a mão do homem em sua barriga, abrindo sua calça, pronto para… Engoliu em seco ao ver que Merle e Daryl estavam vivos, estavam bem. Era como se… respirou fundo. Aquilo fora um sonho. Não, aquilo fora um pesadelo. Abaixou a cabeça e abriu a boca, deixando uma lufada pesada de ar escapar. Não conseguia acreditar que sonhara com aquilo. Mas a verdade era um milagre não ter sonhado com aquilo até aquele dia. Aquela possibilidade era tão real quanto qualquer outra naquele mundo.

"Beth?"

Daryl olhou-a. Quando ela gritara a primeira vez, resmungando 'não' logo após, soube com o que ela sonhava, e olha-la se contorcer no colchão, as pernas enrolando-se no lençol era horrível. Não conseguia imaginar o desespero que ela sentia, mas conseguia sentir o desespero de que algo assim realmente pudesse acontecer. Tentou acordá-la algumas vezes, mas ela apenas lutava mais e mais, lágrimas escorrendo do canto de seus olhos fechados com força.

"Estou… estou bem."

Viu-a passar a ponta da língua pelos lábios secos, os olhos ainda ajustando-se a claridade. Levantou-se e olhou Merle, que olhava pela janela aberta, vendo se os gritos de Beth haviam atraído atenção desnecessária.

"Cachinhos, se essa for sua defesa contra um estupro…" Merle virou a cabeça devagar, olhou-a, os olhos claros brincando ao descer pelo corpo dela. "Acho melhor que relaxe e aproveite, porque gritar vai apenas fazer o cara te comer com mais gosto."

Daryl afastou-se de Merle, passando a mão pelo cabelo e olhando para Beth, que agora olhava para as próprias mãos. E ele sabia que era verdade. Caso ela precisasse se livrar de alguém que tentava estuprá-la, aqueles chutes e gritos não ajudariam de nada. Ela morreria na mão de quem a pegasse, mas antes seria usada, de todos os jeitos. Era… inaceitável.

"Eu… eu sei. Sei disso."

"Então levanta essa bunda daí, lava o rosto e vamos lá pra fora. Preciso quebrar essa boneca que você é e te transformar em um soldado."

A mudança foi visível. Merle vira como ela o olhou rapidamente, os olhos azuis brilhando fortemente contra os seus olhos. Ela estava feliz. Ela estava realmente feliz em ser treinada. Talvez fosse mais fácil do que estava esperando. Cruzou os braços ao ver que ela não havia se movido do chão.

"Vamos Cachinhos, não sou de falar duas vezes."

Levantou correndo, indo até a pia, abrindo a torneira e ouvindo o encanamento chiar também. Esperou pela água chegar, deixou-a escorrer um pouco e jogou no rosto. Estava gelada e acordou todos seus sentidos, acordou todo seu sistema nervoso. O sonho retornou por trás de suas pálpebras fechadas. Era fraca, despreparada. Era apenas uma garota de 18 anos que cuidava de uma recém-nascida. Não era uma guerreira. Não sabia atirar direito, não sabia defender-se em combate, não sabia matar apenas com suas mãos.

Abriu os olhos. Suas mãos tremiam agarradas a pia. Viu pelo canto de olho Daryl mover-se, olhando-a. Olhou-o e tentou sorrir, não queria que ele tivesse algo mais para se preocupar. Não queria que nenhum deles tivesse algo mais para se preocupar. Retirou o excesso de água do rosto com as mãos e soltou os cabelos, prendendo-os com mais força dessa vez, alguns fios loiros soltando-se, mas ignorou-os. Tirou o pesado casaco com que dormira e olhou para Merle, que olhava-a sério. Sabia bem que Merle a treinaria sem dó, e a machucaria para fazê-la uma guerreira. E Beth aguentaria o que ele lhe desse. Não importaria o que fosse. Ela seria uma guerreira, ela valeria a pena não mais ser deixada para trás. Ela seria como ele, fosse como fosse.

* * *

Dias. Semanas. Meses. Não havia sinal, não havia resposta da mensagem. Já haviam se passados dias e dias de esperança, e agora ela apenas era uma lembrança vaga e solitária na mente deles. Não desistiram, mas acostumaram-se. Não deixaram de sofrer, mas pararam de chorar. Era uma nova realidade, e eles viviam conforme ela lhes era dada. Não era o que pediam, mas era o que tinham, e no apocalipse, no fim do mundo, era o que poderiam aceitar: um família.

Desfuncional, estranha, onde haviam dois machos Alfa e uma Beta. Onde essa Beta por vezes mandava mais que os Alfas. E eles gostavam. Eram irmãos. Amigos. Inimigos. Se conheciam, se moldavam. Merle e Daryl nunca haviam morado com uma garota, e Beth nunca havia morado com dois homens que não fossem seus parentes. Mas eles conseguiram. Eles haviam feito dar certo; mesmo que por vezes um deles quisesse atear fogo na cabana com os outros dois lá dentro. Ou que uma briga levasse um deles para uma caça de alguns dias. Ou Beth a não cozinhar por algumas refeições, deixando-os com fome.

Eles estavam aprendendo a lidarem com a possibilidade de que o mundo seria apenas eles. De que o restante de suas vidas poderiam ser apenas os três, mais ninguém. E isso assustava Daryl mais do que muita coisa. Viver mais alguns anos apenas com Merle e Beth, sem vê-la crescer como mulher, sem vê-la viver o que poderia no mundo como aquele. Ele e Merle já haviam crescido e aproveitado o mundo, Beth era apenas uma garota.

Observou enquanto ela abaixava as mãos até os pés, os músculos das pernas se sobressaindo. Dois meses de treinamento diário, mais um mês de treinamento em luta e Bethanie já era outra garota. Apoiou-se na árvore mais próxima, fumando enquanto a olhava de costas para si. Ela havia evoluído, ela havia mudado, e Daryl ainda não sabia se gostava disso.

Gostava da antiga Beth de meses atrás, que cantava na fogueira, que dava risada das graças de Judith, que era sempre boa. Mas não negava, a Beth que ele e Merle estavam moldando, era muito boa. Os olhos ficavam de um azul frio quando lutava, e quase esbranquiçados quando matava. E Daryl viu que ela crescia. Via que ela já era uma mulher, mas ele ainda via partes de garota.

Tragou enquanto a via lhe observar, os olhos ao lado da perna esquerda, ainda encostando as mãos no chão, esticando os músculos da perna, preparando-se para uma corrida. Aquela posição era sugestiva, mas Daryl forçava-se a pensar em Beth de qualquer outro modo, menos aquele. Viu-a sorrir, levantando-se e aproximando-se, girando os braços e o tronco para esticá-los antes da corrida matinal.

"Não é seguro ficar distraído assim."

Daryl não sabia se gostava desse lado em particular dela. Beth havia adquirido algumas manias suas e de Merle. Suas manias de limpar armas sempre que sobrava um tempo entre as outras tarefas, e a mania de frases maliciosas de Merle. Essa, Daryl via que ela ainda era tímida, e não dizia as mesmas coisas que Merle, mas ela vinha provocando-os mais e mais a cada dia, deixando bem claro que a antiga Beth, a garotinha de porcelana havia quebrado-se em muitos pedaços.

E uma mania que ela havia pegado de ambos eram os palavrões. Começara com apenas alguns 'merdas', mas agora quando ela errava algo ou algo não estava correto, ela falava em alto e bom som 'caralho'. Merle ria, como um pai orgulhoso de ter estragado o filho. Já Daryl preocupava-se com isso, como uma mãe. Beth era doce, delicada, não deveria falar aquelas coisas. Apesar de que a cada vez que Beth xingava, Daryl sentia sua mente registrar que aquilo era algo entre eles. Que eles compartilhavam, como uma família desfuncional.

"Vai correr até onde?"

"Uns dois ou três quilômetros."

Olho-a sério. Não gostava quando ela se afastava daquele jeito. Era muito longe e não havia necessidade para tanto.

"Corra por aqui, não a quero longe, vou sair para ver as armadilhas."

Ela sorriu timidamente e levou dois dedos para cima, em sinal de continência. Viu-a se virar e começar a correr devagar, afastando-se. Ouviu a porta da cabana se abrindo e viu Merle descer os degraus com uma caneca vermelha velha de metal desbotado nas mãos. Olhou para o rosto do irmão. Merle havia ficado a noite toda de guarda, o café que tomava deveria ser a benção dos Deuses.

"Vou ver as armadilhas. Beth foi correr."

"Com aquele shorts? Essa garota tem uma placa de estupro no pescoço."

Daryl assentiu uma vez. Beth não parecia ter noção do próprio corpo. Usava shorts e blusas que pareciam dois números menores, fazia movimentos que deixavam aquela diferença mais e mais evidente, dizia coisas que não condiziam com o que realmente deveria ser interpretado. Ea realmente tinha uma placa escrito estupro no pescoço.

"Próxima vez que sair vou ver se acho roupas pra idade dela."

Daryl disse e viu Merle concordar, tomando um longo gole de café e olhando para onde Beth havia corrido, vendo-a voltar. Afastou-se, olhando para os lados e vendo que Beth vinha concentrada ao redor, olhando para o chão e para os lados também. Eles a estavam treinando bem, apenas precisavam colocar alguma noção da própria idade e corpo nela.

* * *

"Ohhh, então você já sabe se virar sozinha?"

Merle provocou passando por detrás de Beth, vendo-a arrumar a postura, ficando pronta para o ataque. Estavam dentro da cabana, haviam afastado tudo e estavam começando o treinamento de luta de Beth naquele dia. Daryl cercou-a pela frente, a faca em sua mão direita. Merle sabia que ela não escaparia daquilo. Eram dois atacantes de uma só vez, ela não teria por onde fugir, não do modo como eles estavam cercando-a. Não do modo como havia combinado com Daryl.

Aproximou-se rápido, segurando ambos os braços dela para trás, enquanto puxava-a contra sua corpo. Viu que ela tentava se soltar, mas não conseguia, e nem ao menos os pés acertavam os seus ou seus joelhos. Viu Daryl aproximar-se, davagar, avaliando se não haveria a possibilidade dela soltar-se e atacá-lo.

"Vamos lá, Daryl, podemos fazer o que quiser com ela."

A frase fez o efeito necessário. Beth começou a debater-se, empurrando o corpo para trás, fazendo com que Merle desse alguns passos para trás, e batesse as costas em uma parede. Porém, ele não a soltou, prendendo-a com mais força ainda em seus braços. Merle sorriu, ela ainda estava tentando se soltar e quase acertara seu nariz com a cabeça duas vezes. O treinamento estava fazendo o efeito necessário em Beth, ele e Daryl estavam tirando um soldado de dentro dela.

Daryl viu, alguns passos afastado, Beth lutar com Merle, tentando se soltar, mas via os braços de seu irmão se fecharem contra o corpo dela, prendendo-a. Mas então viu-o sorrindo malicioso, sua boca próxima ao ouvido dela. Não sabia o que ele dizia, mas alguns segundos depois os olhos de Beth estava presos aos seus, e ela estourava em uma risada leve relaxando nos braços dele. Aproximou-se, apenas para ver Merle beijar atrás da orelha dela, soltando-a e a vendo lhe dar um tapa no ombro.

"O que foi isso?"

Daryl questionou o irmão, enquanto Beth voltava para a posição inicial, pronta para tentar novamente soltar-se deles.

"Isso o que, irmãozinho?"

Viu Merle afastar-se da parede rindo e arrumar-se dentro da calça. Aquilo fora desnecessário.

"Ela é uma garota."

"Ela já sabe o que vai acontecer se ficar se esfregando em mim pra tentar escapar."

Daryl apenas observou Merle voltar para perto de Beth, a evidencia de sua excitação visível para qualquer um que o olhasse. E ela parecia não importar-se, apenas ouvindo o que Merle falava sobre como mover os pés, como acertar de verdade o rosto de quem segurava-a por trás.

"Daryl, dessa vez você me segura?" A pergunta dela fez Merle sorrir malicioso novamente. "Merle está focado demais em outra coisa."

Merle riu e olhou em expectativa para o irmão mais novo. Sabia que Daryl olhava a garota de forma diferente. Vira por várias vezes que ele a avaliava de modo como alguém avalia uma opção viável para foder. Sim. Seu irmão queria a garota, mas ele nunca a teria. Daryl não tinha peito suficiente para pegá-la para si. Mas Merle tinha, e mesmo que soubesse que poderia, talvez até mais fácil do que pensava, não era o momento. Precisavam se focar em não morrer, se sobrasse tempo para ter a Cachinhos Dourados gritando o nome dele, ele teria.

Beth ouviu os passos de Daryl atrás de si, baixos, calmos. Olhou Merle a sua frente. Desligou. Sua mente caiu em estado de sobrevivência, como fazia quando via os errantes vindo em sua direção. Sua mão fechou-se e acertou o peito de Daryl atrás de si, empurrando-o. Sua mão esquerda levantou-se até a virilha de Merle, acertando-o e vendo-o se inclinar para frente. Ouviu os passos de Daryl e logo o metal frio estava preso em sua garganta, a faca pronta para cortá-la.

Respirou devagar, os ombros tensos, as costas arqueadas, apoiadas em Daryl. O corpo dele era parecido com o de Merle, era largo e forte, e seria difícil sair daquele aperto. Olhou Merle olha-la de baixo, os olhos sérios. Sorriu para ele quando o viu sorrir malicioso. Soube o que fazer. Suas mãos subiram rápidas e seguraram os braços de Daryl, seu quadril foi com força para trás, acertando o dele, girou o corpo para fora do aperto dos braços dele, rodando seu braço e escapando.

Seu rosto era puro triunfo, mas então, uma mão segurou seus cabelos, puxando-os para trás e Beth viu-se presa pelo punho de Merle novamente. Fechou os olhos derrotada, havia se esquecido disso.

"Nunca dê as costas para seu inimigo."

Repetiu antes mesmo que ele lhe dissesse aquilo. Odiou-se por isso. Havia escapado bem de Daryl, mas se fossem outras pessoas atacando-a, agora estaria presa pelos braços de outro homem, que muito provavelmente a esse momento estaria segurando-a para que apanhasse do outro por ter tentado escapar.

"Não cante vitória antes de realmente escapar, Beth."

Daryl disse olhando-a sério, não querendo na verdade, olhá-la. O movimento que ela havia feito com o quadril era errado, e só de pensar que ela poderia fazer aquilo em outra pessoa lhe fazia ficar irritado.

"Cachinhos, foi golpe baixo."

Beth olhou para Merle séria, realmente achando que ele estava bravo, mas ele estava sorrindo. Balançou a cabeça e sorriu, sentindo-o lhe soltar os cabelos, ele estava certo. Fora um golpe baixo, mas com outras pessoas teria que ser assim. Não poderia baixar a guarda, não poderia simplesmente deixar que a levassem. Se pudesse, daria o máximo de trabalho possível. Se pudesse, mataria alguns no processo.

"Vou preparar algo para comermos."

Ambos concordaram e a viram se afastar. Por alguns segundos Daryl apenas observou Beth afastar-se, mas então olhou Merle. Ele fez um movimento para que saíssem da cabana. Seguiu-o, puxando um cigarro para a boca e acendendo-o.

"O que acha?"

Merle cruzou os braços, a prótese estava sem a lâmina, e parecia estranha daquele modo. Olhou-o seriamente. Não sabia o que Merle queria, mas tinha ideia do que ele falava. Tragou mais uma vez antes de responder, soltando a fumaça para cima.

"Ela ainda… ela é… ela vai arrumar problemas desse jeito."

Merle riu e pegou o cigarro dos dedos do irmão. Era engraçado, Merle via que Daryl ainda não sabia lidar com mulheres. Ele era arredio com todos, mas com mulheres era ainda pior. Tragou o cigarro, olhou para dentro da cabana. Viu Beth passando de um lado para o outro, algumas coisas na mão, os olhos sérios, a cabeça abaixada, como se pensasse seriamente em algo.

Sabia que ela estava novamente pensando na família, nas outras pessoas que viviam na prisão. Respirou fundo e entregou o cigarro para Daryl, ele também olhava para a garota dentro da cabana. Não sabia se ele via exatamente o que ele via, mas Daryl parecia não entender o que ele próprio sentia. E Merle riria disso no futuro.

"Ela sabe se defender. Leve-a para caçar."

"Leve você."

Merle riu e arrumou o cinto da calça.

"Ohhh se levá-la pra caçar, ela vai voltar com mais do que apenas um animal morto pra refeição."

Daryl olhou sério para Merle. Não gostava quando ele brincava com ela daquele jeito.

"Ela não é… assim."

Merle riu ainda mais e começou a entrar na cabana, sua mão agarrando a parte da frente da própria calça.

"Ainda não, irmãozinho, mas logo ela começa."

Beth ouviu a frase de Merle e olhou por cima do próprio ombro para ele. Sorriu. Merle era um homem diferente. Aprendera isso. Aprendera as duras penas que ele era complicado, que ele era fechado no próprio mundo, que não sabia compartilhar sentimentos, vulgar em muitos níveis, mas após todos aqueles meses, eles eram família. Ainda não haviam as palavras de amor, mas haveriam. Beth sabia. Continuou a cozinhar para eles. A vida era aquela agora, ela teria que se acostumar a ser de Daryl e de Merle, e eles a serem dela.


	4. Chapter 3

**N.A. :**

Quero agradecer a todos que leram e pedir que comentem, assim posso saber o que estão achando.

Boa leitura!

 **Capítulo 3**

Estava sentada na cadeira de madeira próxima a janela, era sua noite de ronda, mas sabia muito bem que Daryl e Merle não estavam dormindo tranquilamente. Eles a deixavam de ronda, mas não realmente descansavam. Eles ainda tinham medo dela sozinha lidando com a guarda de suas vidas. E por um lado aquilo lhe irritava até o fundo da alma, mas por outro lado, entendia. Eles eram caçadores natos, nasceram para matar e defender seu território. Beth, não. Beth nascera para se casar com um fazendeiro que o pai escolhesse e ter filhos, criando-os do jeito antigo e vivendo como seu pai queria.

Mas ali, naquele mundo, naquela situação, onde não sabia onde estava sua família, se estavam vivos ou mortos, se estavam sofrendo sua falta ou não, ela não era mais a garota da fazenda. Ela não _podia_ mais ser a garota da fazenda. Olhou para dentro, vendo Merle dormindo em um canto e Daryl em outro. Ambos com as armas próximas, prontas. Sorriu.

Não poderia negar, e recentemente já não tentava; amava-os. Amava ambos como se fossem seus irmãos. Mas ela sabia que não era apenas aquilo. Beth sabia que não era apenas amor de irmãos. Ela agora via-os como não conseguira antes, via-os como homens. Via como Merle excitava-se ao tocá-la, via como Daryl parecia arredio com suas brincadeiras maliciosas. E sabia que eles viam nela uma mulher. Mesmo que as vezes seus corpo lhe traísse, revelasse que ainda era uma garota, mostrando como arrepiava-se com um toque carinhoso de Merle, ou um toque ousado de Daryl nas lutas. Ou mesmo a vermelhidão que espalhava-se por seu rosto ao se trocar perto deles, mesmo que eles estivessem virados de costas ou dormindo.

Eles eram homens, afinal, e Beth era a única mulher ali. Era natural. Ela não enganava-se com relação aquilo. Mas… se pensasse bem, se colocasse a cabeça para realmente pensar sobre isso veria que não queria que eles fossem de mais ninguém. Eles eram seus, assim como ela era deles. Poderiam nunca ter nada, poderiam apenas viver a vida daquele modo até que morressem. Poderiam ser aquela família para sempre, que para ela estaria ótimo, seria suficiente. Mas para eles seria? Para os rapazes seria suficiente apenas serem assim? Mordeu o lábio e deixou a noite e o vento levar tal pensamento. Não queria perdê-los, amava-os demais. Eles eram seus e ela era deles, era a única coisa que importava. O resto… o resto viria se tivesse que vir. Ao menos ela esperava.

Daryl parou perto da porta, ouvindo a voz baixa do irmão. Seus cabelos balançavam conforme ele se movia, o vento estava frio naquela noite e ele apenas queria sentar e ficar quieto ao menos algumas horas. Seus olhos claros se ajustaram a pouca luz que vinha de dentro da pequena casa, e viu que Merle e Beth conversavam próximos. Isso vinha acontecendo muito ultimamente. Via a aproximação deles, as conversas, os olhares, as risadas.

A garota estava de frente para si, cabeça abaixada arrumando algo na pequena mesa que tinham, enquanto Merle estava a seu lado, de lado para a porta, sussurrando algo no ouvido dela, a lâmina no lugar de sua mão direita descansando na mesa ao lado do que ela fazia, solta de sua armação do braço dele. Daryl conhecia o irmão, sabia que ele era ótimo em perturbar as pessoas, e nada irritava mais Daryl do que ser perturbado por Merle. Por qualquer coisa que fosse.

Porém, ali Daryl viu Beth sorrir do que Merle havia lhe dito, e logo ela virava-se, correndo a mão pelo ombro dele, levantando o rosto devagar e beijando-o. A cena era surreal aos olhos de Daryl. Ele não conseguia crer que Beth estava fazendo aquilo. Era algo que encaixava-se ao mundo em que viviam: impossível, mas ali estava.

E seus olhos claros não se desviavam. Ela puxava-o devagar contra si, e Merle respondia grosseiramente. Daryl deveria ter virado e saído. Mas não conseguia. Algo ali havia pregado seus pés ao chão. Algo ali havia feito com que não conseguisse se mover. Via nos últimos dias que haviam se passado que Beth respondia as provocações de Merle, rindo logo após. Mas aquilo era demais. Aquilo não parecia que poderia acontecer.

Viu quando Merle beijara o maxilar dela, descendo devagar por cada milímetro de pele, os olhos fechados, um sorriso de satisfação. O corpo dela era pequeno para o dele, mas Daryl parecia entender que não importava. A sede que via na pressa do irmão, era a resposta. Viu quando Beth jogou a cabeça para trás, falando 'Merle' de forma carinhosa, baixa. As mãos dela brincando com os cabelos claros dele, os olhos fechados e a cabeça jogada para trás. Não entendeu como aquilo poderia ser a realidade, mas era. E essa realidade deveria ter lhe feito virar as costas e andar para longe, aquele era um momento íntimo; mas não conseguia.

Daryl viu-se pregado aquele chão. Viu-se sem resposta do próprio corpo, enquanto observava Merle descer a mão e os lábios pelo corpo pequeno e esguio de Beth. Vendo que ela tremia. Toda a pele dela avermelhando-se no pescoço e rosto, enquanto via a mão de seu irmão agarra-la pelo quadril, escorrendo para dentro do shorts que ela ainda teimava em usar. Lhe dissera várias vezes que aquele shorts ainda lhe traria problemas. Que eram curtos demais, apertados demais.

E as costas dela descreveu um arco, o rosto contorcendo-se em vergonha, as pernas fechando-se firmemente, os braços tentando afastar Merle. Viu que ele olhava-a nos olhos, a mão movendo-se dentro do shorts dela, o braço direito segurando-a junto dele. E via os olhos tímidos de Beth quase fechados, a boca semi-aberta. Mas que as mãos dela pararam de empurrá-lo, agora pareciam que queriam segurá-lo no lugar, impedi-lo de se mover.

Engoliu em seco e mirou sério para dentro cabana, seus olhos não deslocavam-se do corpo de Beth, e nem mesmo quando Merle sorriu do gemido baixo e inseguro que ela soltara, Daryl conseguiu virar as costas. Viu o beijo que seguiu-se aos movimentos violentos das mão de Merle e os movimentos erráticos do quadril de Beth. Ele sabia o que aquilo significava, sabia que ela tinha acabado de gozar. E se não estivesse errado, ela era virgem. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, mas eles voltaram a cair em seus rosto. Precisava sair dali, precisava afastar-se daquilo. Mas o que via, o que ouvia... era impossível.

Ouviu Merle dizer que ela era a coisa mais bonita que ele já fizera gozar. Ela riu e tentou se afastar, mas ele não a deixou e Daryl sabia o que vinha a seguir. Ele sabia que Merle a teria. Que Merle a tomaria para si, que ele seria o primeiro, e muito provavelmente, o último homem de Beth. Por alguma razão soube naquele momento que não era certo estar ali. Merle finalmente havia demonstrado sentimentos. Merle havia finalmente importado-se com alguém, havia finalmente se deixado sentir algo. E Daryl deveria sumir dali, agradecer ao fim do mundo que isso estava acontecendo; mas não conseguia.

Vira como ela sorrira do modo como ele se aproximou e beijou-a, e logo ele a deitou no chão, beijando-a com mais força, empurrando todo o corpo por cima do dela. E Beth parecia ter um instinto próprio naquele momento. Daryl vira que as pernas dela se abriram devagar, acomodando-o. Vira as mãos dela a empurrarem a calça dele para baixo, enquanto ele abria e empurrava seu shorts. Daryl engoliu em seco de novo e sentiu sua respiração acelerada, os olhos ajustando-se a iluminação que caia mais e mais do lado de fora e ficava mais clara na parte de dentro.

Um rosnado de prazer rasgou o silêncio que só era interrompido pela respiração deles. Observou como Merle estava parado, como que uma estátua, e que era a vez de Beth soltar um gemido de dor. Um baixo e doloroso gemido de dor. Não precisava de manual para saber o que estava acontecendo, não precisava de nenhuma outra explicação para saber que eu sirmão estava inteiramente dentro dela, e que ambos estavam gostando disso. Estremeceu, suas mãos tremiam, seu peito inflava e desinflava, sua garganta estava seca e esperou pacientemente pelo que viria a seguir.

E ela gemeu alto. O gemido pareceu vibrar pelas paredes. Daryl apenas observou. Merle prensava-a ao chão de madeira, a mão presa ao cabelo loiro dela agora, o corpo todo a cobri-la. E Daryl sabia que Merle sabia que ele estava ali. Vira por duas vezes Merle olhar naquela direção. Ao que parecia o irmão mais velho estava divertindo-se em torturar o irmão mais novo. Mostrando-lhe o que havia conseguido, o que era dele.

Daryl não entendia como sua cabeça ainda não havia lhe mandando sair dali. Aquilo não era de seu interesse, aquilo não tinha nada a ver consigo. Mas seus pés estavam pregados, seus olhos estavam vidrados no arco que as costas de Beth fazia no chão. Vendo como ela fechava as pernas na cintura de Merle. Como a boca abria-se e fechava, querendo gritar. Como ela ficava linda com a pele avermelhada e coberta de suor.

Engoliu em seco e virou o rosto. O que ele estava fazendo? Daryl saiu andando, afastando-se e puxando um dos últimos cigarros daquele maço. Precisava tirar aquilo da cabeça, mas a reação em seu corpo já era forte demais, apertava e deixava sua boxer desconfortável. Uma das mãos levou o cigarro a boca, a outra seguiu para a frente de sua calça, apertando-se por cima do tecido. Seu corpo bateu na árvore mais próxima, a testa raspando na casca grossa.

Naquele mesmo momento, Beth levantava-se, rindo do que Merle havia falado sobre ela não poder mais reclamar que ele não fazia nada ali dentro. Olhou pela janela, com medo de que Daryl poderia chegar a qualquer momento e vê-los daquele jeito. Mas então seus olhos claros observaram que ele não estava tão longe. Por um momento quando o olhou achou que ele estaria ferido e quase saiu correndo, mas então antes de dar um passo Beth viu, ele fumava e uma das mãos, estava na frente da calça, fechando-se contra o tecido com força.

Via a respiração dele sair rápida. Via a mão apertando com força. Via o modo como ele apoiava a testa na árvore, os olhos fechados. E o corpo dele convulsionou. Duas, três vezes em fortes espasmos, os músculos do braço tensionando, deliniando-se a visão dela. Merle levantou-se sorrindo, vendo o que ela via. Encostou o queixo no ombro dela, ouvindo-a engolir em seco, sentindo que o corpo dela reagia a tudo.

"Ele assistiu, Bethanie." A voz de Merle era rouca nesse momento, e falou tão baixo que ela momentos depois perguntou-se se ele realmente havia dito aquilo. Mas então estremeceu com mais violência. Os olhos de Daryl estavam colados aos seus, ele ainda fumava, ainda segurava o membro por cima da calça, e havia algo primitivo dentro de seus olhos que ela havia visto minutos antes dentro dos olhos de Merle. "Gostou do show?"

Respirou fundo, abrindo a boca, mas então Daryl virava-se, entrando na floresta, desaparecendo. Engoliu em seco, virando-se e olhando para Merle. Esse empurrou-a com força para trás, fazendo com que batesse a cintura na janela. Ele sorriu e abaixou o rosto para beijá-la, devagar, apenas deixando o gosto em sua boca.

"Ele com certeza gostou do seu, querida."

Beth não respondeu. Não sabia o que responder. Não sabia se algum dia saberia.

Beth estava encostada na pequena parede dos fundos quando ele entrou. E Daryl achou que por um segundo encontraria Merle ali. Mas ele não estava. Beth estava sozinha. Engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos dos dela. Não queria falar nada. Os dias que ficara fora não pareceram ser suficiente. A imagem dela no chão da cabana, gemendo, parecia gravada em sua retina. Nunca mais a esqueceria.

"Merle… foi caçar." Ele não lhe respondeu. Respirou fundo. Estava a beira. Estava preocupada, irritada, temerosa. Não conseguia não sentir tudo. Aproximou-se de onde ele deixava as coisas, vendo-o afastar-se um passo calculado. Franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que foi?"

Daryl não a olhou, pegou uma toalha velha e seguiu para a pequena parte que era o banheiro. Entrou, puxando o pano que servia de cortina. Olhou para o chão, vendo a sombra dela do lado de fora. Tirou a roupa rapidamente e ligou o jato de água fria. Era isso. Precisava de um banho frio. As costas de Beth descolando do chão, os gemidos, os olhos sedentos lhe olhando logo após, enquanto o via fumando perto da árvore. Colocou a cabeça debaixo do jato frio. Nem mesmo aquilo estava acalmando-o. Precisava se acalmar. Ela não era sua, ela era de Merle. Ela estava fodendo com ele, não poderia fazer nada, a escolha era dela. Não tocaria na mulher de seu irmão. Não faria isso. Deixou mais água gelada cair no rosto, precisava acalmar-se.

Beth irritou-se. Aquela atitude de Daryl era irracional. Eles precisavam conversar. O que ele viu era algo muito particular, mas o que ela vira também fora e aquilo precisava ser resolvido de uma vez por todas. Puxou a cortina para o lado, vendo Daryl de costas, água caindo pelo corpo.

"Vai me ouvir, Dixon." Seus olhos não lhe obedeceram em não olhar cada mínimo milímetro de pele que ela conseguia. O corpo de Daryl tinha músculos por todos os lados, pele queimada do sol, cicatrizes.

"Mandando no irmão errado." A voz dele estava rouca. Beth irritou-se ainda mais com a resposta dele.

"Mas que merda, Daryl, fala comigo. O que aconteceu aquele dia?"

Daryl virou o rosto de lado, olhando-a por cima do ombro. A cada dia mais ela falava palavrões, e sabia que isso era sua culpa e de Merle. Beth engoliu em seco ao ver o mesmo olhar primitivo daquele dia, aquela fome, aquela violência. Ergueu o queixo, enfrentando-o.

"Você fodeu com Merle e eu sai pra caçar. Foi isso que aconteceu, garota."

"Eu… você não… ah, mas que merda. Você ficou assistindo, não dê uma de inocente."

"Você estava dando um bom show." A voz dele ficou ainda mais rouca, baixa.

"Posso dizer o mesmo."

E foi isso. Daryl estava virado, segurando um braço de Beth com força, empurrando-a na parede do pequeno box, molhando-a.

"O que isso quer dizer?"

Os olhos dela desceram pelo peito dele, olhando exatamente o que ela queria dizer. Daryl grunhiu enquanto soltava-a; porém, era puxado para perto dela novamente por pequenas e delicadas mãos. E aquilo fora o suficiente. Em segundos empurrava-a contra o metal gelado. Em segundos sentia as mãos dela em seu corpo. Em segundos empurrava seu quadril contra o dela, ouvindo-a gemer desesperada. Queria estar dentro dela, queria fazê-la sua. Ela era sua. Precisava fazê-la sua.

Empurrou-a mais contra a parede, ouvindo-a gemer baixo em seu ouvido. Deus, queria aquilo, queria os gemidos dela. Afastou as pernas dela com um chute seu, agarrando-a pela parte de trás das coxas, subindo-a até ficar em seu nível de altura, sentindo-a entrelaçar as pernas em sua cintura.

"É dele?" Sua voz tremia, seu corpo também. Não sabia mais o que sentir. Sentia tudo.

Ela não respondeu. Ela não lhe disse nada, apenas lhe beijou. Daryl não precisava de muito mais incentivo. Já estava pegando fogo por ela. Sentiu-a abrir a calça e por um segundo pensou no que fazia enquanto ela lutava com a roupa. Ela era de Merle, aquilo não era certo. Desceu-a com rapidez, afastando-se um passo, vendo-a tirar as peças molhadas.

Beth notou que Daryl afastou-se até chegar ao fundo do pequeno compartimento que era o box. Olhou-o novamente nos olhos. Não queria pensar. Não queria simplesmente deixar as coisas serem como eram, ela o queria. Não era certo, não era normal, mas era o que era. Livrou-se de todas as suas roupas e olhou-o. Aquele olhar sério e predatório que apenas ele e Merle tinham. Beth nunca havia visto aquele olhar em nenhum outro homem.

Sabia exatamente o que fazer. Conhecia exatamente o que deveria fazer. Submeter-se. Não era mais de sua natureza abaixar a cabeça, eles haviam lhe ensinado a bater de frente, a enfrentar, mas ali não. Entre eles não. Contra Merle e Daryl, ela sempre seria a submissa. E talvez, eles também fossem a ela. Se ela soubesse o momento de exigir isso.

Virou-se. Apoiou a testa contra o metal do box ouvindo o pequeno e rápido grunhido que deixou o peito de Daryl. Era isso. Era o máximo de submissão que lhe daria. Se ele soubesse aproveitar, ele o faria agora. E foi quando sentiu o corpo dele colar as suas costas. Quente, apesar da água escorrer gelada entre eles. Sentiu-o agarrar sua cintura com ambas as mãos.

"Não… não tem volta isso, garota."

"Não sou uma garota."

"Não, não é."

Daryl beijou o pescoço de Beth, levantando o cabelo molhado, enquanto seu quadril empurrava o dela. Aquilo era errado, ela era de Merle. Mas então, ele… não conseguia mais. Ele adorava cada movimento dela. Cada risada. Cada leve toque. A força. A vontade de viver. E agora ele adorava aquele corpo. Os seios que cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos. A bunda que era do tamanho exato para lhe deixar descontrolado. A pele macia. Os olhos inocentes, mas que tinham um fogo que ele não entendia.

Ela afastou as pernas brevemente, gemendo furiosamente enquanto sua mão a massageava por entre as pernas, um dedo enterrado com força dentro dela. Ela queria. Era isso. Ela era sua. Com um braço envolta da cintura dela, inclinou o quadril para trás, deixando-a exposta para si. Sabia que aquela era outra visão que ficaria gravada em sua retina. Bethanie inclinada na parede, esperando por si. Provocou-a um pouco, segurando seu membro por entre as pernas dela, vendo-a se contorcer, gemer.

Quando finalmente cedeu, enterrou-se de uma só vez dentro dela, o gemido forte e de dor dela vindo do fundo da garganta. Ela nunca deveria ter feito assim, naquela posição, com aquela força. Esperou um momento, suas mãos massageando as costas dela. E então ela empurrou o quadril para trás, indicando que queria mais. E foi o fim da sanidade de Daryl. Ele segurou-a pela cintura, os braços fortemente presos nela e começou a enterrar-se no corpo dela com força.

A rapidez, a força, a violência, transpirava Dixon. Beth achava que talvez não fosse aguentar. Achava que talvez não fosse conseguir escapar disso. Ele estava tão fundo, com tanta força, que via estrelas. Pequenos gritos escapavam de sua boca. E por mais que sentisse dor, ele estava levando-a a loucura. Apoiou as mãos na parede, fechou os olhos com força, seus pés quase na ponta dos dedões no chão. Ele agora colava o peito em suas costas e Beth parecia que conseguia sentir o coração dele bater em suas costas. Estremeceu uma, duas, três vez e então:

"Daryl… não... Daryl, para, para…"

"Não!"

A voz dele era grossa, rouca, baixa. E ela não resistiu. Era uma ordem. Queria que ele parasse, não queria terminar antes dele, mas não houve como. Tudo fora demais, e então veio. Seu orgasmo veio com tanta força que Daryl sentiu dor conforme ela o apertava. Segurou com uma das mãos o cabelo dela, beijando seu pescoço, mordiscando enquanto empurrava o quadril com força. Ao vê-la amolecer em seus braços soube que agora poderia se soltar. Segurou com as duas mãos o quadril dela e furiosamente estocou. Os pequenos gemidos de protesto e prazer dela apenas o incentivavam. Mais rápido, mais forte e lá estava. O abismo. Empurrou uma última vez, mordendo o ombro dela enquanto sentia jato após jato ser enviado fundo dentro do corpo dela.

"Beth."

Ela estremeceu com a força de seu nome dito por aqueles lábios e a força do corpo que a abraçava e a segurava.

Estava sentada nos pequenos colchões que lhe serviam de cama, seus olhos não miravam nada em particular. Na verdade, se houvesse algo a sua frente, ela não estaria vendo. Beth estava pensando no que fizera. Não poderia negar, os meses que se passaram fizeram com que eles se tornassem uma família. Os três eram uma família. Mas o que ela fizera… o que fazia dela? Ela os amava, não restava dúvidas. Amava os defeitos, as qualidades, tudo. Amava como eles a ensinavam tudo e amava como eles a protegiam. Amava as brigas. Amava tudo que poderia amar em sua família. Mas então, parecera que aquilo não bastara para nenhum deles.

Trouxe os joelhos para debaixo de seu queixo. Os olhos desviando-se para a janela aberta, a luz brilhava forte. Sabia que queria Daryl e Merle. Queria, não negaria. Mas como isso poderia ser? Como poderia querer, desejar e amar de forma diferente os dois homens? Como ainda sentia as mãos de Merle em seu corpo e a boca de Daryl contra a sua? Como desejava intensamente sentir Merle dentro de si, sentir a satisfação de Daryl escorrer dentro de si? O que ela era? O que havia se transformado?

O mundo não era mais o mesmo, as regras também não, mas aquilo era certo? Balançou a cabeça e decidiu deitar, dormir. Precisava descansar a cabeça. Se Merle voltasse durante a noite, saberia, ele havia dormido a seu lado todas as noites que Daryl estivera fora, e sabia que ele não intimidaria-se pelo irmão estar ali agora. Mas Beth lhe contaria a verdade. Beth contaria para Merle o que acontecera entre ela e Daryl. Mesmo que ele não mais a quisesse toca-la após isso, ela contaria a verdade, era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

Enquanto Beth tentava dormir, Daryl observava-a do outro lado da cabana. Seus olhos corriam o rosto dela, vendo-a pensar seriamente. Também estava pensando. Pensando em como horas antes estivera enterrado dentro do corpo dela por três vezes, despejando-se dentro dela, vendo-a convulsionar ao seu redor. Passou a mão no rosto, decidindo sair para fumar. Precisava parar com aquilo, precisava parar de pensar nela daquele modo. Merle logo voltaria e ela voltaria para os braços dele.

Mas então, ele esconderia? Ela esconderia? Não tinha certeza se ela contaria, talvez a pequena ainda tivesse medo de Merle e do que ele poderia fazer com ela ao saber que Daryl havia transado com ela. Sorriu pelo canto da boca. No velho mundo as coisas sempre foram ao contrário, naquele mundo parecia que ele roubaria a mulher de Merle. Tragou seu cigarro com força, ouvindo o vento passar com força pelas folhas das árvores. Balançou a cabeça e tragou novamente, sua mente lhe lembrando como Beth ficava ao arquear as costas contra seu peito, estremecendo de prazer, lhe dizendo que aquilo doía.

Sorriu. Ele não tinha ideia se aquilo aconteceria novamente, se ela iria querer novamente. Mas ele queria. Ele queria o corpo, a mente e os olhos de Beth para si. Mesmo que isso significasse tira-la de Merle.

Merle entrou na cabana e foi necessário apenas um olhar para Beth e para Daryl para saber o que tinha acontecido. Sorriu pelo canto da boca. Aquela merda estava cada vez mais interessante. Teria que conversar com seu irmão mais novo. Aquela menina não era uma putinha que eles poderia foder a vontade, Merle sabia bem que ele tinha sentimentos pela garota - mesmo que fosse a segunda vez na sua vida sentindo isso, ele reconhecia. E se Daryl não sentisse o mesmo, teria que manter-se afastado. Merle não sabia dividir nada em sua vida, mas ali tudo era bem diferente. E não deixaria que Daryl estragasse algo que ele gostava.

Viu que ela aproximava-se insegura e sorriu, abrindo os braços. O sorriso dela cresceu, os braços dela se soltaram em sua cintura, a boca seguindo para sua bochecha esquerda. Ouviu Daryl levantar-se da cadeira de balanço, aproximando-se. Sentiu o corpo de Beth tensionar brevemente. Aquilo foi interessante. Soltou-a e virou-se para Daryl.

"Irmãozinho, foi boa a caça?"

Merle sabia que Daryl vira em seu rosto que ele sabia. O sorriso malicioso, os olhos semi-cerrados. Daryl conhecia o irmão bem demais para não saber. Engoliu em seco, olhou sério para Merle, precisavam conversar. Ele precisava contar o que havia feito. Mesmo que aquilo significasse que algo quebraria entre eles. Assentiu brevemente e olhou rapidamente para Beth, que estava olhando de um para o outro, os olhos levemente arregalados.

"Vou fumar."

"Você fodeu a pequena." Daryl tragou o cigarro com força antes de se virar e olhar o irmão. Era aquele momento. Ou Merle partiria para cima de si, ou eles resolveriam aquilo. Daryl só não tinha ideia de como. "E como foi?"

Merle riu da cara que Daryl fez. O mais novo não era como ele. Não gostava de falar dessas coisas. Apesar de que Merle sabia muito bem que ele era bom com as mulheres na cama, sabia que ele não era delicado. Sabia que ele não saberia tratar Beth como uma garota. Que era exatamente o que ela era. Merle ainda lembrava-se da noite em que chegara na casa de seu falecido pai, encontrando Daryl com uma mulher mais velha. Ficou orgulhoso do irmão. Daryl deveria ter 16 ou 17 anos na época. E ele a segurava pelo pescoço com força, quase sufocando-a. Ela gemia furiosamente embaixo dele, e Daryl fodia-a com toda força que tinha. A cama batia na parede, toda a casa parecia tremer. Daryl era aquele que gostava de dor, que gostava de infligir dor e de senti-la. Merle não tinha certeza se Beth era assim. Bom, ao menos já não tinha, pois havia acontecido algo e ele queria saber o que fora exatamente.

"Irmãozinho, ela é… incrível, não?"

"Cala a boca, Merle." Daryl apagou o cigarro enquanto ouvia Merle rir.

"Ela não é uma putinha do apocalipse para sair fodendo, Daryl." Isso pareceu puxar a atenção do mais novo e Merle ficou feliz com isso. Precisavam conversar. "Eu… acredito que Bethanie não é mais menininha nenhuma se já transou com nós dois." Ambos engoliram em seco. Era aquele momento. "Merda, você a quer? Quer de verdade? Ficar com ela, transar com ela, cuidar dela... gostar dela?"

"Você quer?"

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Daryl puxou outro cigarro e acendeu um para Merle. Os dois tinham a resposta na ponta da língua e pelo olhar que davam um ao outro, eles sabiam a resposta. Mas precisavam falar em voz alta.

"Quero." Merle disse primeiro e tragou o cigarro com força. Seus olhos colados no do irmão que olhava-o com a mesma força.

"Quero."

"Então, ela vai ter que aceitar que é nossa."

"Não vejo isso acontecendo." o sotaque de Daryl ficou mais forte nessa frase. Ele estava irritado com a mera possibilidade dela não aceitar. "Ela…"

"Ela já abriu as pernas, Daryl. Ela já mostrou várias vezes que é nossa em outras coisas. Era apenas questão de pegarmos. E agora ela é nossa. Ninguém vai tocar em um fio de cabelo dela."

"Para de falar essas merdas." Daryl estava irritado. A todo momento Merle lhe lembrava que eles haviam feito sexo com ela. "Ela precisa saber disso antes de…"

"Tomarmos ela como propriedade?" Viu Daryl assentir. Merle riu. "Irmãozinho, uma mulher de um Dixon aguenta o tranco que for necessário. E ela já mostrou nos últimos meses que aguenta o que lhe for jogado. Ela aguenta estar com a gente."

"Ela só tem 18 anos." Daryl passou a mão nos cabelos que estavam grandes, Merle tragou enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha. "Ela não… não deveria foder com ninguém."

Merle desatou a rir enquanto Daryl ficava mais irritado.

"Largue a mão de ser viado, Darlina. Ela transou com você, o quê, umas 2 vezes?"

Engoliu em seco, se como ele havia sido 3 vezes, quantas vezes teria acontecido com Merle em quatro dias que estivera fora? Olhou dentro dos olhos do irmão.

"Três."

Merle deu fortes tapas nas costas do irmão, sorrindo enquanto tragava. Merle sabia que ela era deles. Eles apenas precisava acertar as coisas, apenas precisavam de uma conversa para que ela soubesse que ela era deles, que eles a teriam. Que ela sempre seria deles. Que eles a amavam, exatamente como ela demonstrava que os amava.

"Então, ela sabe com quem está lidando."

Beth vira pela janela que eles estavam conversando. Via Daryl sério e Merle rindo. Não conseguia entender sobre o que era a conversa, mas ao menos eles não estavam brigando. Sentou-se em seu colchão, puxando as armas que usava na ronda para perto e desmontando-as, começando a limpá-las. Precisava se distrair. Precisava tirar da cabeça que logo teria que conversar com eles, que eles teriam que se acertar, que teria que contar para Merle o que fizera com Daryl, e daí decidir o que fariam.

Um arrepio passou por sua espinha e várias munições de 38 cairam no colchão, algumas rolando para o chão de madeira. Apenas o pensamento de que eles poderiam deixa-la lhe fazia ter vontade de levantar e ir até eles, dizer que eles não poderiam se separar nunca. Eles eram uma família, e que se fosse necessário, não mais se tocariam, não mais se teriam. Ela sabia que sexo era algo que era normal entre pessoas que se amavam, mas se isso fosse destruí-los, ela preferia não ter.

Um aperto em seu baixo ventre lhe deixou saber que seu corpo protestava contra isso, mas sua cabeça comandava agora. Sua cabeça estava lhe dizendo que o mais importante agora era que nunca se separassem. Ouviu passos subindo para dentro da cabana e viu Merle entrar primeiro, seguido por Daryl. Viu o mais velho para a sua frente e olhou-o nos olhos, vendo que a verdade estava ali, que eles já haviam conversado. Outro arrepio passou por sua espinha, engoliu em seco.

"Bethanie, levante-se." Sua voz estava rouca e Merle sabia que ela estava com medo. Nâo entendeu o medo, mas teve uma breve ideia. Viu-a se levantar, abraçando-a ele a beijou nos cabelos, ouvindo Daryl mover-se desconfortável. Virou-a em seus braços, deixando-a de costas para si e de frente para Daryl. Os olhos do irmão miravam seu rosto e o dela, sério. "Eu sei o que vocês fizeram, Beth." Ela tentou se virar e Merle não deixou, ela precisava ouvir até o fim. Adorava cada pequena fibra naquele corpo, e queria-a para si, e ela aceitaria que era deles. Via que ela começava, mas precisava dizer-lhe exatamente aquilo que sentia, acalmar os ânimos dela. Não a perderia, não agora que a havia encontrado. "Eu sei que ele esteve dentro do seu corpo… e por debaixo de sua pele. Do mesmo modo que eu estive, não?"

Arrepiou-se. Ele corria o nariz por seu pescoço, o voz baixa em seu ouvido. O que Merle queria com aquilo? Estremecia com o pensamento de que eles a deixariam. Tentou virar-se novamente, mas ele a segurava com força, obrigando-a a olhar Daryl, que mirava seus olhos com força, sério, sedento.

"Eu não vou deixa-la ir, Beth, acostume-se, sou um filho da puta possessivo." A voz dele era divertida, não entendeu. Olhou dentro dos olhos de Daryl, ele olhava-a do mesmo modo. "E Daryl… bom, meu irmãozinho é um filho da puta possessivo também."

Quando viu a mão dele levantar e chamar Daryl para perto, o coração de Beth quase desistiu. Era aquilo, eles estavam aceitando. Eles estavam aceitando que ela amava-os, que os queria. Mas ela estava aceitando? Ela já havia aceitado? Sentiu o corpo de Merle solta-la, e logo os braços de Daryl a seguravam, as mãos dele, nada deicadas corriam seus cabelos, tirando-os de seu rosto. Olhou-o nos olhos, vendo o fogo dentro deles.

"É nossa."

Duas palavras que Beth nunca mais esqueceria. O riso feliz e malicioso de Merle, os olhos sedentos e sérios de Daryl e sua felicidade e amor espalhavam-se pela cabana; o fim do mundo poderia vir, agora eles eram um, e nada nem ninguém os separaria.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ela era curvilinea onde tinha que ser e redonda onde tinha que ser. Ela era a porra do pecado na Terra, ela era _sua_. E de Daryl. Via-a lutando contra seu irmão, do lado de fora da cabana, as mãos tentando acertá-lo, as mãos abertas e fechadas, os pés separados na medida certa, mas ainda sem ser uma boa lutadora, ainda sendo apenas uma aprendiz. Havia muito tempo ainda para que pudesse ver Beth lutar sozinha sem precisar de sua defesa, ou da de Daryl; mas inferno, era bom olhá-la movendo-se daquele jeito.

As pernas ficando grossas, os braços também, os cabelos começando a se soltar e o brilho de suor pelo corpo. Era como quando ela estava com ele, olhando-o séria, gemendo baixo para não acordar Daryl, ou não atrair atenção desnecessária do lado de fora da cabana. Viu-a sorrir ao acertar Daryl, mas então seu irmão a havia jogado no chão no segundo seguinte, o barulho alto, todo ar saindo do pulmão dela. Sorriu e balançou a cabeça, Beth ainda comemorava pequenas vitórias, apenas para ser subjugada no segundo seguinte.

"Vou sair caçar, volto em alguns dias."

Anunciou e viu Beth virar a cabeça em sua direção, olhando-o de forma triste. Ela já havia lhe dito que não gostava quando ele caçava, que ela sentia como se nunca mais o fosse ver. E ele ria o tempo todo, dizendo que ele não a deixaria sozinha com Daryl. Puxou sua mochila de caça, suas armas e sua lâmina, os olhos de Beth olhando dentro dos seus quando parou perto deles para se despedir.

O azul tinha um brilho triste, mas ela parecia querer aparentar dureza e por isso apenas o beijou leve nos lábios, assentindo e seguindo para dentro da cabana. Ouviu-a fechar a porta e logo ouvia-se baixo o cano do chuveiro funcionando. Olhou Daryl, que mirava-o com os braços cruzado, a postura rígida. Aproximou-se dele, vendo que ele levantava uma sobrancelha. Merle não era acostumado a se despedir dele quando ia caçar.

"Cuide dela."

Bateu no ombro do irmão com a mão e embrenhou-se pela floresta. Merle sabia que não precisava que dissesse isso para Daryl. Após conversarem, após deixarem as coisas claras para Beth, Daryl daria a vida por ela; e Merle não faria diferente. Mas Merle conhecia o irmão. Merle conhecia Daryl o suficiente para saber que algo escuro e sombrio escorria por detrás de seus olhos claros. Algo que Daryl começava a manifestar com Beth. E que Merle havia visto poucas vezes em toda sua vida.

Não sabia o que era, ou como lidar com aquilo, mas temia que era algo ainda mais sombrio e mais escuro que o apocalipse que estavam enfrentando. E temia que nem mesmo a morte que carregava a seu lado como companheira do dia a dia fosse capaz de conseguir ajudá-lo a impedir seu irmão de algo que ele queria. Não sabia se Daryl saberia diferenciar as coisas que haviam acontecido antes e as que aconteciam agora.

Beth era algo que nunca nenhum deles tivera antes na vida. Era algo bom, e que não exigia nada em troca, apenas aceitação e amor. E isso Merle daria. Mesmo que de sua boca nunca fossem sair tais palavras - ele se conhecia o suficiente ara saber isso - ele daria para Beth o que ela quisesse. Algo assim era raro em suas vidas, e eles deveriam agarrar tal peça rara com as duas mãos e os dentes. Só estava com medo da força que eles usariam ao agarrarem-se nela. Merle balançou a cabeça e abaixou-se, vendo, ouvindo e sentindo. Precisava focar-se em levar comida, preocuparia-se com Daryl e Beth quando voltasse.

* * *

Meses. Haviam se passado meses desde que haviam saído da prisão, talvez já chegasse há um ano. E Daryl sentia que haviam se passado mais de cinco anos. O tempo andava acelerado em seu corpo, a seu redor, mas para o próprio tempo, não. Ainda via Beth como uma menina de 18 anos, linda, pura, inocente, atenciosa, mas agora… Passou a mão pelo cabelo, começando da nuca até sua testa, respirando fundo enquanto a olhava. Ela era algo que ele nunca almejara, sabia estar fora de seu alcance, sabia não ser para ele. Mas ela agora era. Era sua e de Merle, e eles eram dela.

Olhou-a terminar de arrumar a pequena pia, puxando o pano da mesa, olhando-o de forma divertida. Arrumou-se na cadeira de balanço quando ela se aproximou, sentando-se de lado em seu colo, como que querendo ser acariciada até dormir. Mas ela sabia, ela já sabia de ante mão que ele não sabia fazer isso, por isso todas as vezes que ela vinha para perto de si com esse mesmo propósito, ficava apreensivo. Via como para Merle era fácil acaricia-la, mima-la, mas não havia nenhuma palavra, e com ele era o contrário. Daryl não perdia oportunidade de fazê-la ouvir o que ela merecia.

Sabia que se os unissem, juntassem os dois em um corpo só, seriam perfeitos para ela, mas Beth parecia feliz com o que tinha; dois homens destruídos e agressivos por natureza. Só Deus sabia o que ela via que a fazia feliz nessa merda de situação em que viviam. Olhou-a sentada em seu colo, o rosto em seu peito, os braços descansando em seu próprio colo, os olhos fechados. Sorriu pelo canto da boca. Beth era uma garota, mas era uma mulher. Quantas coisas em um só corpo, em uma mente só.

"Já lhe disse que essa merda me deixa sem graça."

Ela disse de olhos fechados, sabendo que ele estava lhe fitando. Riu fracamente, enquanto subia sua mão rápida, segurando o rabo de cavalo relaxado que ela usava, inclinando sua cabeça para trás, fazendo-a abrir os olhos e fita-lo.

"Você gosta, Beth." Ela sorriu com os olhos sonolentos. "E pare com essa merda de xingar. Já lhe disse isso."

Beth riu enquanto soltava-se devagar do puxão dele em seu cabelo, abraçando-o, cheirando seu pescoço profundamente. Respirou fundo o cheiro dela. Era como droga. No começo relutava, não achava certo, lhe faria mal, mas então via-se viciado, implorando por mais em qualquer ocasião, e mesmo que não fosse certo queria a todo momento, em qualquer situação. Puxou-a mais apertado em si, ouvindo-a rir disso. Era isso. Beth era uma droga viciante e que o levaria para a ruína em pouco tempo. Lambeu o pescoço dela, vendo-a parar de rir e rodar o quadril em seu colo. Riu fraco outra vez. Uma droga, definitivamente uma droga que valia a pena viciar-se.

Voltou a lamber o pescoço dela, sentindo-a se mover em seu colo, ficando quieta. Olhou-a nos olhos, afastando seus corpos brevemente. Eram olhos dilatados, o azul estava escuro e os pontos escuros eram poços negros. Sorriu. Ele não era o único viciado.

* * *

Beth observava todos os lados enquanto eles entravam na casa de dois andares. Seu sorriso não saia de seu rosto há três dias, não desde que Merle voltara. Carregava 4 esquilos consigo, mas vinha sério, pensativo. Quando ele lhes contara que havia encontrado uma fazenda, escondida dentro da floresta, quase toda fortificada, como se tivessem tentado deixa-la protegida, mas algo os havia tirado dali, ela foi a primeira a dizer que deveriam vê-la, saber se estava segura o suficiente, se poderiam morar ali, um lugar mais apropriado para viverem. Merle não achou tão boa ideia, e Daryl concordou. Mas ela argumentou, ela agora era voto válido e dizia o que pensava. Por fim, decidiram partir e lá estavam três dias depois. Sua arma segura em sua mão, os dedos sujos de terra não ajudavam, mas não ligava.

Haviam encontrado um grupo de seis errantes naquela manhã, e para Beth fora ótimo. Precisava tirar um pouco da frustração que estava sentindo por não chegarem logo, e aproximou-se de um deles, ouvindo o som das flechas de Daryl abatendo dois. Sabia que eles lhe deixariam apenas com um, mas poderia descontar tudo que sentia naquele. Puxou a faca da bota, sua mão subindo, sua respiração se acalmando e então a lâmina cravou-se no crânio do errante, fazendo-o desabar. Puxou a faca, soltando-a do crânio do morto, pegou seu pano limpo e deixou a lâmina intacta novamente, recolocando-a na bota. Havia se virado para ver onde os dois estavam, e os encontrara lhe mirando surpresos. Via que a surpresa era real e não entendera. Lhes perguntara e o que ganhou de resposta foi apenas um par de risadas.

E lá estavam, dentro da fazenda. Havia chegado devagar, os altos alambrados cercavam uma casa de dois andares, um pequeno galpão e um pequeno galinheiro. Beth lembrou-se da fazendo de sua família, mas logo tratou de afundar tal memória. Aquilo não lhe faria bem, não lhe ajudaria em nada. Havia visto que a fazenda continuava em muitos quilômetros, mas que apenas aquela área havia sido cercada. Alguém tivera muito trabalho aterrando cercas, levantando-as, deixando-as quase intransponível com três voltas de ferro.

Arame farpado estava colocado na parte de cima, e na parte de baixo. Beth vira onde havia uma enorme falha na cerca, próxima ao galinheiro, e seu primeiro palpite foi de que os errantes haviam entrado por ali, atraídos pelo barulho das galinhas. Porém, não havia nenhum errantes dentro da cerca, ou no galpão, ou no galinheiro. Na casa, eles ainda estavam verificando, mas poderia dizer pelo silêncio que não havia.

Mordeu o lábio ao ver-se treinando com Daryl naquele espaço em frente a casa, e conversando com Merle próximo ao galinheiro sobre como poderiam plantar algumas coisas. Era um sonho de dona de casa, e Beth assustou-se com isso. Não poderia considerar nada disso como certo, eles não eram isso. Mas então… o que eram? Beth não tinha a resposta, e tinha quase certeza de que os rapazes também não.

* * *

Contou na pequena folha que estava na geladeira que já se faziam dezesseis dias que estavam ali. A fazenda acabara por ser um grande achado e agora viviam ali. Nos primeiros dias trabalharam como loucos refazendo a parte destruída da cerca, deixando-a segura novamente. E então, acharam no porão mais alambrado. Merle disse que deveriam dar mais uma volta no perímetro, mas após medirem, verificaram que não seria possível, então, guardaram; talvez fosse necessário para possíveis remendos.

Beth tratou de arrumar e limpar toda a casa, enquanto eles terminavam com as cercas, o galinheiro e o pequeno galpão, que acabou por ser um quarto de ferramentas. A água vinha direto do riacho, o que era bom, mas Beth odiava que ainda fosse fria. Limpou a casa, acordando cedo, junto com o sol e indo dormir cedo, deixando os rapazes preocupados quando não jantava.

Em quatro dias tudo estava limpo e eles jantaram juntos. Sentaram na pequena mesa na cozinha, os olhos atentos aos dois, que comiam como se nunca tivessem visto comida antes. Recostou-se na cadeira quando terminou de comer e cruzou os braços. Deus, Beth os amava. Amava cada fibra que havia dentro deles, e não era apenas o fato de serem amantes. Não. Beth os amava como amigos, irmãos, tudo. Eles eram uma família. Uma família que Beth queria até seu último suspiro.

"O que tem nessa cabeça, garota?" Merle a perguntou e Beth voltou a realidade, olhando-o séria enquanto mordia o lábio.

"Tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos meses."

Ela sabia que eles evitavam qualquer assunto que envolvesse os outros, pois sabiam que ela sofria com isso, mas ela não importava-se mais de falar sobre eles. A dor existia, mas tinha que aceita-la em algum momento.

"Quero plantar algumas coisas perto do galinheiro."

Daryl e Merle assentiram, estranhando a guinada de assunto. Mas ela já estava acostumada a fazer isso, por isso eles estavam acostumados a ouvirem isso.

"Quero morar aqui como… se nada tivesse acontecido ao mundo."

Merle terminou de comer e olhou-a sério.

"E como é isso, princesa?"

Daryl pareceu interessar-se na conversa.

"Sendo… uma dona de casa, como minha mãe foi na fazenda dela."

Beth viu que as implicações em sua frase tivera efeito nos dois homens. A pequena cozinha entrou no mais absoluto silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Ok, cachinhos, quer brincar de casinha?" Merle brincou com ela, vendo-a sorrir e assentir. Beth adorava que Merle ainda a provocava, mas sem a agressividade de antes. "Ok, e quem será o marido?"

Beth engoliu em seco e olhou para a esquerda e para a direita, de Merle para Daryl. Odiava quando sentia-se dividida. Não queria essa sensação, queria a sensação de todo. De que Merle e Daryl eram o que lhe faltava, não duas partes da mesma coisa que ela precisava e queria. Suspirou e inclinou-se contra a mesa, as mãos juntas, os cotovelos na beirada.

"Não… não tenho marido, não sou casada… mas… vocês são… meus, certo?" Ambos assentiram curtamente, ela sorriu, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Deus, por mais quanto tempo ainda sentiria vergonha de dizer aquilo em voz alta? "Então, sou a dona da casa como vocês também são."

Seus olhos azuis viram Merle se levantar, colocando o prato na pia, olhando sério para si. Não entendia o que havia falado de errado, mas então ele aproximou-se, pousando a mão esquerda em seu maxilar, fazendo-a inclinar a cabeça para trás. Ele a beijou devagar, sem importar-se com Daryl ali, há dois passos.

"Pois bem, dona de casa, tenho uma situação que requer seus serviços."

Beth riu e viu Merle se afastar, subindo a escada ao fundo da cozinha. Olhou então para Daryl e viu-o mirá-la sério. Sabia que ele estava querendo falar algo, mas que temia que ela não fosse querer escutar. Levantou-se, indo para perto dele, parando bem a seu lado. Os olhos dele miraram seu rosto sérios.

"É… dono dessa casa, certo Daryl?" Os segundos que ele levara para responder quase lhe mataram.

"Não só da casa."

Beth engoliu em seco e sorriu sem graça. Daryl lhe dizia certas coisas que acabavam por deixa-la sem fôlego. E essa era uma delas. Abaixou-se, beijando-o, sentindo o gosto da boca dele misturada a comida que haviam acabado de comer. Sentiu que ele afastava a cadeira e puxava-a para seu colo, sentando-a logo onde ele queria.

"É minha, Beth, acostume-se com essa porra."

Sorriu. Sorriu porque sabia daquilo, mas era sempre bom ouvir Daryl afirmando. Abraçou-o, sorrindo quando moveu seu quadril e ele gemeu, algo como um rosnado. Estremeceu com a força que ele a puxou contra seu peito e quis mais que tudo que ele estivesse entre suas pernas, empurrando-se para dentro, mostrando-a que ele era dela, assim como ela era dele.

"Daryl… por favor…"

E eram apenas aquelas palavras e ele rendia-se, dava o que ela queria, quando queria e como queria. E sabia que era assim que ele queria, que ela fosse inteiramente sua, demonstrando todos os sentimentos possíveis, desejando cada pequena promessa que os olhos dele diziam. Beth pediu por favor de novo, sabendo que ambos estavam no limite, e que agora só havia um caminho.

* * *

Já haviam saído há horas e as armadilhas deveriam estar cheias, ou já teriam retornado. Abriu amplamente a porta do quarto de ferramentas. Beth estava insistindo cada vez mais em sair para caçar com eles, ajudando, fazendo o que fosse necessário. Sabia que ela não estava ainda bem para a caça sozinha, e talvez, merda, nunca iria deixá-la ir sozinha; mas se ela queria ajudar, toda ajuda era bem vinda.

Olhou pelo quarto, procurando uma ferramenta. Merda, pensar em deixar a pequena sozinha era algo que para Merle não era concebível. Só de pensar que alguém poderia tocar no que é seu, machucá-la… bateu com a prótese no balcão. Não, aquilo não aconteceria, Beth não seria tocada por mais ninguém. Já haviam quatro mãos cuidando dela, não precisava de mais nenhuma.

Virou a cabeça ao ouvir o som de motor pela estrada e seguiu até a janela, observando. Viu o pequeno carro que haviam conseguido durante os meses na cabana e vira como Beth havia descido dele. Ela estava irritada, batendo a porta do carro, abrindo o portão com força desnecessária, fazendo o alambrado balançar. Observou atentamente seu irmão dentro do carro e viu que ele também estava sério, algo havia acontecido. Não conseguia ouvir, mas Daryl apontava para algo na parte de trás do carro e Beth apenas o olhava, ela estava com o rosto desafiador, e Merle não soube bem o que pensar disso.

Limpou a mão no pano sujo, rindo do modo como a surpresa e a raiva atravessaram o rosto de seu irmão mais novo ao ver Beth levantar a mão direita e mostrar o dedo para ele. Então, o sorriso morreu em seu rosto ao ver Daryl avançar sobre Beth, prensando-a no carro, uma mão segurando fortemente o pescoço dela. E então, o rosto dela era prazer e medo. Apoiou-se na porta do quarto de ferramentas e observou-os ao longe. Daryl parecia fora de si, mas já havia reparado que quando o assunto era Beth, o homem sempre parecia fora de si. Ele parecia que seria uma bomba próximo dela, explodindo a qualquer momento.

E era isso que via ali. Ele a havia prensado no veículo, uma mão no pescoço dela, a outra logo procurando livrá-la da calça que usava. Ela apenas o olhava, os dedos trêmulos abrindo a calça dele. Merle levantou uma sobrancelha com isso. Eles estavam no meio do pátio da fazenda, não haviam pessoas próximas, mas aquilo era um salto para Daryl. Ele sempre fora reservado, sempre fora o quieto, tímido. O fato de que tirava uma das pernas da calça de Beth, deixando que ela abaixasse sua calça ao ar livre, o sol ardendo sobre eles, sabendo que ele poderia vê-los, era algo diferente. Daryl já não era mais o mesmo. Não depois de Beth. Mas isso Merle percebera que ele também não era. Viu Daryl levantar uma das pernas dela, entrando em seu corpo com força, o gemido de dor de Beth chegando a seus ouvidos baixo.

Nunca havia visto os dois juntos, não daquele modo. E Merle não sabia sabia o que fazer com a informação. Queria virar-se e ir embora, mas o modo como Beth havia jogado a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos com força, a boca aberta, o modo como a mão de seu irmão estava segurando-a com força pela garganta, o corpo movendo-se rápido, com força, o rosto escondido por entre o pescoço de Beth… algo ali o fez ficar. Sabia que Daryl não machucaria Beth, mas seu estado protetor dela o fizera não mover um músculo.

Viu-a abrir os olhos, abraçando Daryl com as pernas e os braços, os gemidos escapando estrangulados, como se a mão dele realmente estivesse lhe impedindo de falar. Viu-a dizer o nome dele várias vezes, como um mantra. E Daryl segurava-a pela garganta, agora olhando-a nos olhos, o que Merle apenas conseguia imaginar como que a submetendo a ele. Ele era quem comandava aquele show naquele momento, e Beth era dele.

Desviou o olhar um momento, estava excitado pelo show que eles estavam fazendo e desejou que tivesse se virado e voltado para dentro do quarto de ferramentes, mas merda, Beth era tão linda daquele modo. O modo como ela abria e fechava a boca, suor em sua testa, a pele avermelhada pelo sol e pela excitação. E então viu, a mão de Daryl fechou-se mais, fazendo-a arquear como que tentando puxar ar aos pulmões e ambos convulsionaram, logo após caindo ao chão, ainda enroscados.

Olhou como Daryl soltava-se dela apenas um segundo, arrumando a calça e arrumando a dela, ainda no chão de terra, para logo buscar a boca dela, beijando-a. E ali estava a prova. Daryl machucava Beth enquanto estavam juntos, a prova já começava a aparecer no pescoço dela, avermelhada. Sabia que aquilo ficaria roxo, e mataria Daryl se Beth lhe dissesse que aquilo estava doendo. Mas viu-a rir e correr os dedos por sobre a marca ao ver Daryl apontar, abaixando a cabeça e ficando envergonhado. Merle sorriu disso, ao menos tinha o filho da puta conseguia ver que tinha feito merda.

Beth riu novamente e puxou a mão dele, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares, vendo que Daryl estava jogado de lado na terra. A garota não tinha senso, pois levava a mão dele para seu pescoço novamente, segurando-a no lugar quando ele tentou tirar. Beijou os lábios dele, e Merle viu que ela o aceitava. Beth aceitava o lado mais escuro e sombrio de Daryl. Beth o amava com esse lado, e Merle agora entendia. Entendia que por mais que houvesse escuridão dentro de Daryl, a luz que Beth era na vida deles sempre seria maior. Sorriu enquanto voltava para dentro do quarto de ferramentas. A vida era estranha demais.


End file.
